Bonds
by Kagurapink1014
Summary: Itachi somehow knows Severus Snape. Bonds can be severed and new ones can form. Severus snape knew this well. He leaves Hogwarts before graduating after known "Mudblood incident"
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea. Short. Somewhat crossover (HP & Naruto)**

 **Severus leaves Hogwarts before graduating from it. Returning back from hidden countries he stumbles upon an infant- won't spoil it.**

 **Guys, I'm so bored. I typed this up out of boredom. This is probably like every other Severus leave Hogwarts fic, but I wanted to try to write one. This will be possibly short; possibly long I have no clue. In advance please excuse errors, but kindly let me know if there are any. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonds**

 **Year: Spring 1976**

Tied by something; rather be a red string known as fate, or something else...

A vow, a pledge, a promise…

Bind…

All these words were adjectives; nouns even to describe one single meaning.

One single meaning; one single word-

Bonds...

Severus knew bonds could be severed; cut so severely that it would be impossible to put them back together. He learned it the hard way and the hard way is never an easy way to learn something valuable.

Something so valuable he learnt through his ex-best friend; the one he loved dearly. And, to think it began with a degrading term: "mudblood" a term he didn't even mean to utter. He sincerely regretted calling Lily Evans that, but at the time of the proceedings he was being humiliated by Potter and his merry Marauders, not only that Lily was smiling while he was being humiliated. That was the icing on the cake.

The straw that broke the camel's back. It snapped a cord within Severus spine. Leaving him to feel utterly miserable. He apologized, begged on his knees for forgiveness only to receive none.

That's what shattered the already messed up world he was so familiar with. His parents arguments, the beatings he received from his father, the bullying he received from the marauders, his mother's death, and lastly the beautiful smiling Lily while he hung from the air..

Severus siting within the darkness of the Slytherin dorms ; sat on his bed he had come to a decision. He quietly like a mouse reached out grabbed his trunk; throwing every single item he had out into the trunk: clothes, books-you name it. He had only one opportunity to leave now and severe ties with Hogwarts and the wizarding world Britian. One saving grace -a man he called mentor.

Closing his trunk, Severus hosted up his wand; pausing only to look at the ebony beauty before tucking it away. Looking around the room he could see his roommates asleep. He wasn't going to miss them all, but one he could probably call friend: Azreal Carrow. Azreal Carrow was a short slimmed teen with white skin, light brown sandy colored hair, and blue-grey eyes. He was a year younger than Severus, but he was the only other Slytherin that didn't want to hang with the crowd that believed in Voldemort, or as his followers call him "The Dark Lord".

With the thoughts of Azreal in his mind, Severus debated with himself, but digress and instead of leaving a letter of farewell right away he flicked his wrist shrinking his trunk; placing it in his pocket and exit dorms standing wthin the dim lit Slytherin common room getting one last look at it. Deep down he knew he would miss something about this, but like everything else it would pass like a phase. Taking a deep breath, in and out, out and in and repeat, Severus marched out of the Slytherin common and through the passage that led to the whomping willow.

 _I just hope don't run into anyone.._

his hopeful thought was answered as he reached the whomping willow kneeling only to poke the knot in the trunk. He didn't think he would cross here again not after that incident with Sirius Black. That incident frighten him terribly just thinking of it.

 _Don't be here, please.. Don't.._

He sighed in relief-no howls, shrieking, nothing. Remus Lupin wasn't there. With that tremendous relief he trotted onwards pass the shack and to the Hogsmeade village that was beyond the shack. Hogsmeade at night was pitched black only lit was the lanterns, but Severus didn't need much light to travel from Hogsmeade to the Express station. However, he wasn't heading to the station, but to Diagon alley.

The Apothecary where potion ingredients, cauldrons, and many potion supplies were brought was usually closed at this hour, but sometimes it would be open...

The bell cling and Samuel Woods a tall tan skinned man with a goatee beard; dark brown hair and huge brown eyes stopped what he was doing; putting down the last minute orders and headed to the front. "Welcome, late to have -" he blinked owlishly before rushing over and pushing Severus farther inside the shop. Severus was no stranger to the apothecary infact was a big help to Samuel's busy days. "Severus Snape, it late. I'm sure you already know that though and Hogwarts curfew-

"It fine, Mr. Woods. Curfew doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving. I' m leaving and don't plan on returning to Hogwarts or here."

Samuel swallowed when Severus said something it was best one heed his words for the boy didn't say things lightly. "I see. There no telling you to stay if that is your choice. You helped me out in this shop the least I could do is offer you place to stay for the night."

Severus eyes widen." I couldn't possibly intrude..."

Samuel shook his head, not taking no for an answer. "I don't ask much of you, one night, Severus as a farewell."

Severus hesitated, but eventually nodded agreeing to Samuel's offer.

Samuel grinned a little bit, not quite reaching his eyes as he took out his wand warded the shop and prepared to leave with Severus to his flat that was right next to the apothecary.

"You remember , you sleep before to my flat."

Severus blushed a little nodding. "Yes, I do."

 _Samuel walked from the lab to the shop floor. He just finished checking the potions Severus made that day. The boy was exceptional. "Hey, Snape? Severus, lad.. Samuel blinked the lad was asleep; head on counter to be precise, bent over nearly falling to the floor. Unable to leave the poor kid, Samuel carried him piggy back to his flat. The kid was lighter than a feather-drastically underweight, skinny and deadly pale. Samuel frown it was just an assumption on first, but now he could feel it wasn't and he didn't question. Didn't ask and didn't have the strength to wake up the sleeping boy._

 _He entered his flat and placed Severus on sofa he transfigured into a bed. "Sleep well, kid."_

Severus also had a similar memory. He remember blushing scarlet as he woke up in Samuel Woods flat. Shaking his head Severus followed Samuel inside the flat. A single room flat with a kitchen and bathing area, but clean and Severus didn't mind as he crawled into bed after transfiguring his clothes into pj's.

He looked at his wand once again before tucking it away. He had a busy morning up ahead.

Samuel glance at the young teen. Already asleep, huh? He sat in a chair. The teen looked peaceful asleep with all his worries gone, but Samuel knew that the teen's worries wont be finished until he left wizarding world Britain.

Morning came all to quickly, Samuel placed a hand on Severus shoulders. "You come visit me when you decide to come back, alright?"

Severus smiled genuine, true smile. "Yes, sir. I will." With a wave, Severus left the flat and walked the streets of Diagon Alley. He had one place to go -Gringott's wizard bank. Severus was just turning the corner up the steps to the snowy white bank; reading the infamous sigh before entering Severus took in a breath then with a encouraging push headed inside the marble walls. He headed straight for a long counter, directly for a goblin.

Griphook looked up from his stamping. "what can do for you lad?"

Severus didn't hesitate. " I like few things done, but in private I like to suggest everything."

Griphook gave a long look; long nails tick agasint the desk before he finished stamping up the last of his work for now . "Very, well, follow me."

Once in a silent room with no interruptions or prying eyes/ears, Severus wasted no time in telling Griphook what he wanted. "Firstly, Griphook, sir.. I like to take my inheritance," took out a letter which stated following:

 _Dear, Mr. Severus Snape_

 _We of Gringott's are glad to inform you of the Prince family inheritance you have come into. If you wish to claim this heritance please come to Gringott's between the first month and between the first three months after your 16th birthday. Doing this meeting we will discuss your inheritance. Show up with this letter anytime between that specified time frame. IF not, your inheritance will be closed off until you request use for it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Goblin Griphook_

 _Gringott's Wizard Bank_

Griphook took letter and read it. "Ah, I see. Fortunately, I am the goblin that sent this letter. Now," handed letter back to Severus. "your inheritance.."

Severus remained quiet as he took letter back.

"Let's see.." Griphook dug in huge file cabinet and took out not so huge folder. He opened it an flip through. "Prince inheritance...

The Prince inheritance wasn't much. No, it didn't have a lot of property to its name, one property located between the borders of England and Japan, but had a lot of money. Well, in Severus opinion it did. "Mr. Griphook," Severus began. "I like half the money to go into a muggle account overseas.." He took out a small card that read following:

 _Uchiha District, Konoha_

Griphook took card and read, nodding as he handed it back. "Half the money to that location. Done. And, what of the other half, Mr. Snape?"

Severus thought for a moment before breaking it. "I like to keep it here just in case. on that I like to withdraw some money 34 thousand galleons transferred to the Apothecary and 10 thousand galleons to Hogwarts. and three hundred galleons for myself for traveling." He wanted $350,000 to the apothecary and $10 thousand to be sent to Howarts and $300 for himself to board the plane. " I also would like the property to be remodeled."

Griphook nodded once more. "It shall be done. Will you be taking the lordship- Prince name?"

He could do that? From what Griphook just said he could possibly. "What does that entail ?"

"Emancipates you as an adult. You don't necessary need the last name, if you so do not wish it, but the ring and access to the property is accessed only through the lordship."

Severus opened then closed his mouth. That was good. Real good. He open his mouth again, "I'll take lordship without taking the name. I 'll take the moniker Half-Blood-Prince."

Griphook smiled showing long elongated fangs. He stood up, "Follow me , Mr. Snape.

Severus did so. About an hour later everything was finished; Severus bow to Griphook leaving Gringotts with his business taken care of. He walked out the marble walls and down the snowy steps out Gringott's doors. He had transactions sent to Samuel's apothecary, Hogwarts school anonymously, half his wizard money transferred to a muggle bank; having open one doing the Christmas break that past.

 _Christmas 1975 "Mudblood incident"_

 _It was week Hogwarts students were leaving for Christmas holidays. Severus sat alone in the compartment; usually he would have had Lily, but lately she been hanging out more and more with her own house rather than him. Not only that she was still mad at him for the insult. Why won't she accept his apology? He knew he was going to an empty house, but knowing he didn't have a friend was worst than emptiness. IT was hell. He exit the train watching lifelessly as students chatted about among them he spotted Lily giggling to something Potter said; seeing that he turned away, but he was not expecting a visitor._

 _"Severus..?"_

 _Severus looked up and eyes became saucers. Adorned in a red cloud black long cloak.. "Itachi?"_

 _The man now know as Itachi 'hn'. "Well, let's go. I have plans for you today. First the register office and bank."_

 _Severus with his trunk having been already shrunk he followed gladly after Itachi._

And, finally a start to a new life for himself. He looked at the Prince ring- made by Goblins it was set with moonstone in center with a gold band. Severus took his eyes from the ring and knew there was still some things he needed to take care of, but he could do that once he reach his destination.

With that thought in mind he headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Ordering a fast lunch Tom didn't question and he was thankful. "One lunch, lad. Six galleons."

Severus paid, took his lunch and found a table near the exit. Finishing up his meal, Severus looked at the time and stood up leaving the pub. with his wand he did the sequence to enter the muggle side of London. Taking in a brief Severus readied himself to take the next step in his journey. Calling for a taxi didn't take long, neither did paying the taxi man as he exit the vehicle standing before London airport.

 **Flight 9: Tokyo, Japan! Flight 9:Tokyo, Japan!**

Severus took out ticket, passport and headed to his flight. This was it..

And boarded the plane.

Bonds can be severed, but new bonds can form and one Severus Snape knew that to be true.

"I'm coming, Itachi-san."

He knew to be true because he formed a bond with his mentor, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **And, cut! Phew. Havent wrote an a while and this popped up in my head. R &R, but most importantly enjoy :D**

 **pink~**


	2. poll

Alright not a chapter. With the rules of the site, I cant keep this A/N up for very long so will be deleted the day I post up chapter 2 for this story.

I posted up poll on profile (Should Severus have implanted Sharingan?); I would really appreciate if you guys/gals vote. Just to let you know it wont change much of the story that I have planned out.

Also, I answer reviews here!

 **Fuji the Fox God : Lol thanks im glad you liked this so far. I hope you stay tune and keep following :D**

 **Guest: Glad you took the time to read and review :D. Good to know you enjoyed first chapter.**

 **Actionliker: No, I don't plan on doing fast-forward time skips just yet. It will be a few chapters before Severus meets the marauders and "dear Lily" again.**

 **Ahuvati: Much appreciated of your review. I didn't think it was original enough, lol. Witht heir being so many naruto/ harry potter crossovers.**

 **WRose: More! Lol, coming soon. Will pdate this week :D'**

 **Please vote, I'd really like your help before completely updating chapter 2 and future chapters.**

 **Thanks, pink~**


	3. Chapter 2

**whoa, thanks for lovely reviews guys/gals. Also appreciate all those that clicked the follow/ fav buttons. With that, pardon the errors, but please inform me of them.**

 **Last time: Severus decided to leave Hogwarts in spring 1976. Severus visited the apothecary Samuel Woods worked, Gringotts to take care several transactions, and finally boarded the flight Tokyo...**

 _thoughts_

 _"flashback"_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

* * *

"Good Morning, passengers. This is your captain speaking. First, I like to welcome you all on flight Tokyo S49b. We're flying at a rate that is fairly high; 355 miles per hour. The weather is cloudy, but no sign of graying clouds. We be leaving London in approximately -now, please be seated accordingly and luggage safely secured. "

Severus at belt seated after securing luggage with the help of feather weight charm; sitting like everyone else on the plane as it began to take off. Once in flight the captain spoke loud an clear once again. "Once again welcome this your captain again, we now off. It is 10:30 am and if the weather continues to looks up we will arrive in Tokyo fifteen minutes ahead of time. The weather in Tokyo is sunny and if stays that way we be able to see the city below as we descend. Cabin crew members will come around shortly to offer light snacks and beverage. Ill talk to you all again once we reach our destination. Please enjoy the flight."

* * *

While Severus was on flight at Hogwarts first period was in session. Of course, to the staff and students Severus being absent for one block period wasn't unusual. In fact it was so common because uof the Marauder's pranks. So, when Severus didn't show up either for potions only two people frowned one Lily Evans and one Azreal Carrow.

 _So he isn't here in potions either. I don't care, he most likely reading dark arts book in library, or still in the Slytherin dorm hiding from me…like he should I wont forgive him.._

"Hey Lily," Lily turned her head to see James smiling at her, waving one hand.

Lily stopped in her thoughts and smiled shaking her head inwardly. There was no time to think about why Severus was ditching potions or classes. She smiled beautifully at James. "James," she returned back in same manner. Beside her Mary McDonald grinned as if she won the lottery ticket. She encouraged hr best friend, Lily to date the popular James Potter that every girl in Gryffindor wanted. But, the big present was that the Slyhterin stopped trying to push Lily to believe him. He was snake! Snakes couldn't be trusted especially to be friends with lions and Mary was glad Lily finally saw that.

She blinked and grin wider looking at Lily with a knowing grin. "He asked you out to Hogsmeade?"

Lily giggled. "Yeah, I said yes."

The girls giggled in unison. James joined his friends with a goofy grin on his face. "Looks like she yes, this time, mate." Sirius said matter-fact smirk on his features.

"She did."

"Good job, James," Remus said genuine small smile , looking up at his best friend opening his potion book. With his "condition" having passed a week ago he was returning back to classes.

Peter eys budge as he looked around. "Looks like Snivilious…

"Shut up, I don't wont to discuss that snake at the moment," James said interrupting Peter. "I'm too much in a good mood to care about him."

His friends Sirius and Remus didn't comment, Peter made a noncommittal grunt.

The rest of the class filled up the potion classroom.

 _He isn't here either... I checked the Slytherin common room, ask a roommate if he ws still in dorm, checked the infirmary…_

 _Where was he? He was hiding somewhere.._

Azreal thought quietly as he entered the classroom a little bit late with a tardy pass from Poppy. He took his seat in the back; left of Severus own. He started Hogwarts just few years ago and since that incident- his eyes briefly trailed to the front were Lily Evans sat with her partner Mary; ever since that incident he been Severus partner. Thst incident happened last year, but something else happened too and Azreal didn't know what. He glance back forwards as professor Horace Slughorn- potions and head of Slytherin entered the classroom.

"Alright," Slughorn said joyously, "let's get another exciting potion brewed." He smiled joyously looking at his students; eyes beaming as he had james Potter and Lily Evans two of his favorite popular students in this class period. "Today we will.."

* * *

Severus must have dozed off as he stretched; yawning. He rubbed his eyes briefly before looking out the window. It was undoubtedly evening, Severus dug out a book opening it; it was a simple non-magical book. A simple book, no, a textbook to be precise...

 **Gray's Anatomy**

Now, it wasn't uncommon for Severus to be reading a book. No, it was the fact that this particular book was a gift from Itachi. Severus remembered the day he received it.

 _A skinny young boy, messy sleeve clothes that were hand-me downs peeked inside the bookstore from outside. His black eyes were wide looking forlornly; he had no money to get new books._

 _"gray's book. Hn, that is quite big book for young one.." Severus jumped and turned around eyes were now sparkling as he did a complete 180; "Itachi!"_

 _Itachi smiled; flicking Severus forehead. "Hn."_

 _Severus rubbed his forehead. "What was that for? And, Gray's book..yes, I really want to read it! You said, if I learn the human body and practice.."_

 _"And, I don't go back on my word."_

 _Severus shortly afterwards clutched Gray's anatomy in his little hands._

Severus flipped a page as he replayed that small memory; one of many that started his bond with Itachi Uchiha. Closing his book he got up from his seat to go to bathroom. He went back to his seat ten minutes later, but a turbulence; fortunately it was nothing serious. Severus picked up his book sighing relieved he was already seated with belt strapped around him. He opened his book again.

This wasn't the only book Itachi had brought for him. No, there were many; many more of them. For, example, Severus closed and mark book before reaching for another one. One he found unnecessary as he was six at the time he received it, but he didn't complain once he started to read it...

 **Wheels of Life: A users Guide to the Chakra system**

 _Severus hands carefully took the book Itachi held out for him to take. It had a blue cover, title in large print and a shadow person with the chakra pathways aligned in different colors._

 _"What am I supposed to do with this, Itachi?"_

 _"read and learn from it, Severus," Itachi replied calmly._

 _Severus looked at the book once more and gave an incredulous look. "I'm supposed to read this and learn from it? Gee, you sure give me odd gifts, Itachi!"_

 _Itachi chuckled flicked Severus forehead. "And, what was odd gift?"_

 _"The knife you gave me," Severus pointed out cutely as if Itachi was insane or giving him; a almost six year old a kunai knife._

 _Itachi laughed, ruffling Severus hair. He straightened. "You better head home, Severus."_

 _Severus grinned a little bit, nodding. He dashed off tucking book in his clothes as he headed to the house on Spinners End._

The book was by an amazing author, Severus loved reading it over an over similarly to the many other books, such as, Gray's anatomy- so engrossed within reading he almost, almost missed the announcement.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Azreal was getting more worried as it was now 7:00pm and every student was in the Great Hall. All, but one that was: Severus Snape.

Avery snickered. "Snape isn't here either, guys. Think he came to his senses and finally seen our way?"

"Don't know," Evans Rosier said, sahaking his head. "He bookworm; always in a book. But, would be good if he did."

"I know, but we can hope," Mulicber said, sneering slightly as he looked towards Gryffindor table. "Bright side he hasn't been hanging out with that _mudblood_."

Azreal stood up from his seat and proceeded to leave the Great Hall and did so without much attention on him.

Lily saw the Slytherin leave the Great Hall and frowned. Severus wasn't in Great Hall again today, perhaps that Carrow Slytherin knew were Severus was and was just pulling a prank? _That seem possible, she thought, I mean Severus never misses classes or meals. Well, I don't care. We -_

"Lily, Lily!"

It's not like they were friends anymore. Lily blinked then smile. "Sorry, Mary spaced out a bit. What you were saying?"

"I was saying we should write to our parents."

Lily tilted her head a bit. That she could do. Keep her parents informed and all. It was getting into month of April. "Yea, let's do that, Mary."

"Where you lovely ladies going?" Sirius asked grinning flirtatiously at Mary McDonald. Mary rolled her eyes skyward.

"Girls hangout, Black." She blew raspberry; "No boys allowed."

The guys at the Gryffindor table snickered and Sirius high fived with his friends. James smiled at Lily as he high-fived Sirius.

"She totally wants me," Sirius said grinning like a loon.

Lily and Mary headed up the Gryffindor common room.

Azreal sighed for the thousand time as he exit Slytherin dorm- no Severus present. _Where in the hell is he?_

 **...XXXX..**

Bored in common roomwith just his friends Sirius took out the Marauders map. His eyes widen comically as he looked through names, passages, locations of indiviauls within Hogwarts..

"James, guys... look!"

Remus put down his book, marking its page and went over to the lounge chair Sirius was sitting on. James paused in thinking about Lily and ran an hand through his hair; heading over.

"What matter, Sirius?"

Peter rubbed his hands together eagerly being the rat he was. "Snivelly!" He gasped for dramatic effect. "He isn't on map!"

James eyes widen looking a bit closer.

Remus blanched. _Did something happened? He wasn't the cuase of it was he? No, wait Severus was probably just hiding in dungeons.._

James coughed. "No need for dramatics, guys. He show up, it just Snivelly. He missed a week of school before."

That made sense. But, it hasn't been a full week yet for them to come up with that conclusion. After all, the last time Severus wasn't at Hogwarts was middle of Janurary and he was gone for a week, but that didn't stop the Marauders from bullying him when he returned.

"True," Sirius said, chuckling little bit darkly.

Remus went back to his book assignment, James went back to daydreaming of his girlfriend Lily, Sirius folded up the map and stood up to leave; whistling. Peter however, quietly left the common room and to those he called "ture friends".

Meanwhile Lily proceeded to write a letter to her parents.

 ** _Dear mom and dad,_**

 ** _Sorry, I haven't written. I arrived on train safely to school as usual. I've been so busy with school work and my friends, Mary that I lost track of time. IAs, I mentioned doing Christmas me and Severus had a falling out so we aren't on speaking terms right now, sorry. I know you asked of him in the letter. Apologizes, too, I'm replying to that real late as well._**

 ** _How are you and Petunia? Is sister doing well..-_**

The letter started off and Lily continued to write leaving out "important details" -such as the fact Severus called her degrading insult -wizard term mudblood; the fact she now seeing James. Those important little details you know parents worry about.

..

Later on that night..

Dumbledore plop a lmon drop in his mouth; eyes twinkling. He sorted through the mail surprised to find amongst the mail a donation of $10,00 dollars. Hummed, now who could have been so kind? It wasn't the Malfoy's unless something was involved for them? Wasn't the Weasley's, no. Perhaps it was James parents? He always felt they would support James, but something told Albus Dumbledore the wisest wizard known in wizarding world Britain that it wasn't them either.

All that came with the amount of money was a small short brief note.

 **Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts,**

 **Hope this is enough to cover my expensies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sad to inform you that I have longed left the school and only wish to repay you for your kindness.**

There was no signature. There was nothing else in the brief note. It was as if the person had this planned out already and Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore -what an extremely long name- will definitely find out who sent such a generous donation.

..

In the apothecary, Samuel was receiving the same thing except he knew it was from Severus. Simply by:

 _ **I hope this help you Samuel. I'm sorry I I couldn't stay to help out at the apothecary.**_

 _ **S.S**_

 _My word! Way too much, but thank you Severus. Come back one these days and tell me of your new beginning._

With that thought Samuel shrunk the pouches and placed them inside the box they came delivered in . He then shrunk the box and placed it on his person before closing shop and heading to the flat he owned. Though he could wait for the lad to return he was still going to contact the lad through owl ocassioally. That was start right?

Right.

* * *

Severus exit plane, strolling luggage behind him as he waltz down the steps and to the ground. He was headed to the airport doors with a crowd surrounding him; busying themselves with their own luggage as they went.

He looked around. Itachi should be here soon. and, Severus Snape couldn't wait.

He took that plane and now he was out of London wizarding world and now he was on a new journey. One that would change his life for better or worst. One that was filled with-

"Severus."

* * *

 **And, cut! Until next time. Pol is closed now; thanks to all you who have voted. Majority vote is yes. With that I will keep on debating on that pol until it comes up in chapters. Now with that ther is another poll out on profile. Do vote guys and hoped you enjoyed. Apologizes, if this A/N so long!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The poll is closed, not enough votes. I don't know yet how that would play out if the others somehow survive yet; so hang with me. Anyways; concerning the first poll, that wont happen for while and might take long time who knows? Well, that is all for this A/N. Anyways onwards..**

 **Last time: Severus boarded plane , had a memory of past events of when Itachi brought him two books. At Hogwarts his presence is missing, but not orderly perceived yet as being gone; gone. Samuel and Albus Dumbledore received the transactions Severus asked to be delivered to them.**

 **Chapter 3: Enter, Petunia**

* * *

Petunia Evans was an ordinary average Jane. There was nothing special about her. She wasn't like her sister, Lily. She didn't get complimented for her looks or her progress rather it was academically or not. Her eyes being a similar green to her sisters, but not quite as vibrant were dull in comparison.

Her parents always fawned over Lily. It was unnatural! Why couldn't they see her? So, what if she couldn't do that freaky _magic_? Shouldn't she be able to be praised even just for the tiniest of things? But, no, no, she wasn't praised. Not by them.

Not by her own sister, Lily.

You read that right, Lily so engrossed in performing magic – turning teacups into rats- didn't even see her own older sister. Heck, she didn't even talk the infamous girl time! You know where sisters' talk about the hot guy, or the jock of the school. Yea; that was said to their mother, but not her. She may be one month older than her little sister, but that _stung_.

Petunia entered the house; sitting on the street of Cokeworth that pretty little yellow house-well, yes, but to Petunia who entered the home it was miserable prison "I'm home," she uttered, closing the door. Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked up, but only nodded in acknowledgement not uttering a single welcome back to Petunia.

With a quiet disappointed sigh, Petunia headed up the stairs just as a tawny owl flew in, landing on the table.

"Honey! An owl! Lily sent a letter!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed excitedly. Mr. Evans jolted up placed down his newspaper.

"Well, open it. What does it say?"

"Give me a second, Harold!"

That same reaction _again_. It was the same everytime rather Lily was home, or not.

Harold Evans huffed with a grunt. His wife finally opened the letter.

"Come, here, _Tuney_ -how she hated that nickname! "Let's see, what your sister say," all smiles. Smile that held pride and joy, a smile that wasn't directed at her, but for Lily.

 _"I have homework."_

"Don't take that tone with your mother, young lady! If you were like your sister, Lily..

"Harold! She just need to do her homework. No need to compare her to our talented Lily."

That stung; no, _that_ hurt. They said this once before when Lily received her Hogwarts letter, but hearing it was the same result-the feeling of neglect, the feeling she was just a shadow of her sister. Like, like she didn't matter. Well, of course she didn't! What parents would ignore- not giving a single praise- their eldest daughter and pay attention to the youngest just because she could do magic?

Apparently that was her parents.

" _No_ , I'm not Lily and I don't want to be!" She hissed nastily, stomping up the stairs to her room. Slamming her door shut, Petunia plopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Harold grunted, "Needs a good wallop she does." He spread letter for both of them to see.

After reading it..

"Well, it about time. That kid was no good."

"Harold!"

"It true, Camellia. Don't deny it, you think so as well."

Mrs. Evans now know as Camellia bit her lip frowning. Yes, she had to agree with her husband. That boy Severus Snape was trouble it was good Lily isn't friends with him anymore. "Yes, I supposed your right. It for the best -what with his household.." she trailed off.

Harold nodded as if to say exactly. A household was were kids picked up habits that could travel to other places and vice versa, and that Snape boy lived in a home that wasn't suitable for their Lily.

"let's write back, dear."

Harold went to get a piece of paper and a pen; coming back a few minutes later with mentioned items.

 **Dear** , **Lily**..

As her parents were writing the letter, Petunia sat up in her bed hugging her pillow. She dully looked around the plain room that was so different from Lily magical one no doubt. It was plain; simply plain. Ordinary just like her.

She sluggishly got up from the bed, opening her window to let some air in-she nearly trip over as another one those came-an owl. What, did her sister sent a letter with another one those _creatures?_

Said creature held out its talon; hooted lightly. Paling a bit, Petunia shakily took letter from the owl and looked at it. The name was Petunia in neat script. It wasn't Lily's hand writing that much was certain. It was too neat, way to neat and felt something else was inside.

So even with a little bit of trepidation, Petunia unfolded the letters contents; a tiny box fell from the envelop..

 _ **Dear Petunia,**_

 _ **Highly unlikely you would have ever recieved a letter from me, but curcumstances occurred where it was time one of us grew up. By time you read this; I'll be gone from here. Not even Lily will be able to give answers if you ask, our friendship is over.l..**_

on first Petunia wondered who, but reading just that sentence alone she knew it was from that no-good boy. However, what was this? Gone? Friendship over..if Petunia cared she might felt sorry for the so called best friends. There was more to the letter so she continued to read.

 ** _Yes, shocking as you remember me claiming we would be best friends forever. Well, that isn't the case; enough of her. I'm writing to you, Petunia to apologize for my ways I treated you because you weren't like us-magical. But, if you ask me if I knew my life would be hell both at home and the magical school...I would've preferred to be normal. This quite hard to say, but I'll go out and say it_**...

To say Petunia was floored would be an understatement. That boy, no Snape apologized for being a freak to her, was saying normal was better! Did hell freeze over ? No, no it didn't. There was more.

 _ **Magic is making the ordinary, extraordinary .. Petunia, being ordinary is its own magic. You may not do what a witch can, but you can turn yourself into something beyond normal. Live not in Lily's shadow, but your own. Enclosed is small box.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Severus Snape**_

Well, Petunia thought as if she reread the letter repeatedly just to make sure some _spell_ didn't zap out from it, this seemed odd, but refreshing. Magic was freakish, but he complimented her within said letter about her just being _normal._ Sure it mentioned, it mentioned her show-off sister... Of course she had to come up with a response. That was the way apologies worked, or she could be bitch about it and do nothing. However, Petunia pursed her lips should she forgive him for that branch incident that _nearly_ could have killed her?

Making up her mind; Petunia opened the box, gasping. For inside was a moonstone pearled necklace. Ok, so it was something expensive, something that wasn't magical-possibly- Petunia stopped in her whirlwind of thoughts long enough to notice the note inside box. The onte wasn't much just told her she didn't have to return it. Taking the necklace out carefully between her fingers she gasped. No way! No way were these real pearls and moonstone... No way, but ..

"I better reply to Snape."

Placing the necklace back she closed the box and tuck it carefully within her desk drawl; took out a piece of paper and ink pen; plopping on her bed she sat to write a reply.

The owl sat rooted in same spot it landed-the window.

Meanwhile, while Petunia began writing up her response her parents just finished writing theirs to Lily; however, just as that owl took off another appeared. Perhaps it was from one of Lily's teachers they thought. Unfortunately, it was not. This brown owl that flew in held a letter and a puch to its talon.

"Not, Lily again, or a teacher, dear."

Harold grunt. "Well, lets see what it says then."

 **Dear Evans family** ,

 ** _Thank you so much for your hospitality. Unfortunately, there is no clear way to repay you both so I hope you accept my sincere thanks._**

 ** _sincerely,_**

 ** _S.S_**

The owl once the items were taken from its talons took off.

Camellia curiously opened pouch only to reveal -she gasped. "Honey, look! Your grandfather watch! " Harold eyes bulged out. That watch he threw it in the trash because it shattered one afternoon when he carelessly..

Harold took the watch out of the bag and blinked. Well, he be damned it wasn't broken it worked. He glanced up when he heard his wife gasped again. What was it?

Camellia looked closed to tears. Her mother's tiara passed down from her grandmother. Camellia breathed in then out she thought she lost this forever when Lily aged eight decided to play with it. That was before she displayed any forms of magic. How did that boy- Of course Lily must have told him. This was a replica, most likely, but...

"Harold I think we were wrong about that boy."

indeed they were and now felt guilty. Just slightly mind you, but one judgment couldn't be deterred so easily by old gifts. But, the gifts and the letter that sounded like farewell..

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. We may never know. We can ask Lily in two weeks since she be home."

Anything to washed away the small part of their mind that knew they were being jerks.

"Yes, no point in sending a letter yet. And, asking Lily in another letter would just be a waste."

Camellia nodded agreeing with her husband and besides the owl was long gone. Taking their items and letter they headed up to their room were they relaxed for the night.

Petunia sighed finished. Finally, she read letter once more before giving it to the owl- it took flight as soon as she hooked it to its talon. Petunia stretched and exit her room heading to the bathroom for a nice warm bath.

* * *

Severus sighed wondering if the Evans family received the letters yet. He had them sent off the night before he left Hogwarts. It was perfect timing to send them as if he did so while leaving it would cause some suspicion. He looked around pausing to smile like a loon as he heard Itachi's voice.

"Severus."

Severus jogged over towards Itachi who nodded in greting, taking Severus shoulder and vanishing away fromt he airport. When they landed they were by a cave rock tunnel.

"Stay close, and remember this passenger, Severus."

Severus nodded doing as Itachi requested. It was pitched black, but as torches lit aflame Severus could see two tunnels that resembled a path road. Quickly following Itachi step by step he swiftly found himself venturing the second tunnel entrance eyes wide as torches lit; zigzag bridge that didn't quite seem to connect

"Itachi- he was tossed over the elder man back.

"Traps everywhere. If take wrong step you be done for. Another time I'll show you the route to avoid them."

All Severus could do before Itachi took off in a blur was nod his head.

* * *

 **TBC. I know short and barely had Severus appear. However, met Itachi and is being led somewhere, but where is Itachi taking him, hum? Hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Last **time: We got a look into Petunia just a bit. Well, the Evans as well. Petunia wasn't like her sister – plain she was But, perhaps one letter from an unlikely person she didn't like-Severus was all it took for her to reply. Lastly, Severus met up with Itachi.**

 **Welcome new and old readers and thank you for reviews, fav/following. Hope you all keep on enjoying. As, disclaimer….Why put it? I own nothing, but my imagination anyways.**

 **So, now… Onward!**

 **Chapter 4: A small Tale**

Itachi continued to have him over his shoulder until he was lowered to the ground. Erk, what was that smell? No, he didn't need to ask, Severus recognized it sewer waters. Looking around it was confirmed they were in a sewer, but why? They went from a tunnel to a sewer? " Itachi-

He stopped as he heard the creaking of the latch being opened. Well at least they weren't going to stay in this foul sewer for long.

"Severus climb up," Itachi's voice resounded from the surface. Severus muttered a sure, climbed up the short latter that led to the top and took Itachi's hand. While Itachi closed back the latch tightening it back up, Severus looked around. Green flourish, unpolluted air, save the foul sewer, but that meant there was neighborhood near. He was sure of it, but he never seen this much greenery or such beautiful scenery except maybe in books, or his dreams that he would have after Itachi told him of- wait! Pink flowered trees in distance..

"Itachi those-

Itachi nodded instead of standing by Severus began heading forwards. "Yes, those are Sakura blossoms. Come, we going to be there shortly. This shortcut to the district."

As they passed the cherry blossom trees, Severus followed Itachi and took note they were surrounded by target practice dummies, logs, and poles. No doubt the training grounds. As they kept up the small trek a cluster of dark blue houses, shops with fan symbol proudly decorated and designed into smaller wind chimes-red with the bottom white either with floral designs or nothing at all. The houses were same shade of dark blue, same symbol, but no decoration on them. Severus wondered where they were going? Obvious was a house, but whose?

he found out as soon as they stopped in front of the house that was little bit bigger in deep within the center of the other houses.

"Welcome, Severus to the main Uchiha family home. My home."

...

Meeting Itachi's parents was nerve wrecking yet somehow bearable. They were not like his parents were. Mikoto Uchiha Itachi's mother was kind, gentle and pleasant. Did he mention despite being almost in her 40's she looked still as beautiful as he imagined her being? No, well he knew now. She was 38 years old* a long retired kunoichi. Fugaku was strict, stern and held high expectations. He could see it in the man's eyes. If he wanted to show himself Severus knew he had to try –no surpass the man's expectations. He may be a little bit older than his wife, but Severus had no doubt, but with him being the head of the Uchiha family ..

Severus gulped down his nervousness and looked at the parents in their eyes before bowing politely. Itachi said, "Bow low for respect, bow equal if one is equal, but don't bow if one does not deserve respect."

"Wahh!"

" Oh, my, Sasuke's awake." Mikoto turn to leave going to Sasuke. Who?

"My little baby brother, Severus. Let's go see the little guy."

Severus mouthed an oh, following Itachi and his parents. If meeting itachi parents was nerve wrecking than seeing a little crying infant was-well wasn't nerve wrecking at all. The only problem..

Mikoto carried Sasuke in her arms; "would one you like to carry him?"

Itachi took his little baby brother. "Now, now brother here. And, look, this young man too." Severus panicked expression was priceless. Wait, why was Itachi holding him so close to the baby?! Didn't he know..

"Err, I can't hold him.."

Itachi smiled flicked Severus head with other hand, "nonsense," he placed Sasuke within Severus arms. _Doesn't he know i'll drop him? I never held a baby before!_

"Relax, Severus. You won't harm, Sasuke."

Well, if Itachi believed he wouldn't.. Severus gave silent nod, glancing back at Sasuke who's big black wide eyes were like his own, but innocent just like it should be.

Mikoto smiled. This was cute. But, who was this young boy Itachi brought in? She supposed with her husband they find out later from their eldest son.

Fugaku without a hint of emotion on his features watched the three. Specifically the middle one-Severus. He was skinny, look worn, but most importantly the boy looked like fighter. One who wanted to fight to make someone proud. He had no doubt that person this boy wanted to impress was his eldest, Itachi.

Itachi caught his parents eyes and nodded mutely. He turned to Severus who was studying his little brother it seemed; quite amusing really. However, "Severus, go to a room, you and Sasuke can spend time together there. I need to talk to my parents."

A frown mere on Severus features, but he nodded anyways carrying Sasuke with him. He had a feeling the conversation was going to be about him-one he rather not hear.

"I guess I'll unpack later, I can get to know you Sasuke. You're Itachi little brother."

In response Sasuke yanked on his hair non-to- gently.

As soon as Severus was out of earshot along with little Sasuke, Fugaku didn't hesitate to ask." The boy...?"

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily. "I found him on mission to Britain... the one in which find out if that terrorist was a threat to us..." Itachi began trailing off, heading into that first night.

" _You, Itachi..the only one I can trust with this mission," the fourth Hokage said standing across from the window, looking outward towards the village below. "Will you take it Itachi?"_

 _"Yes," Itachi knelt on one knee, responding to duty._

 _Mission was simple come back with information on terrorist wizards and if possible take one prisoner. However, after few days of arriving Itachi stayed close near alleys were they seem to pop out of nowhere when the non-magical folk weren't out in about. He was just roaming the allies, staying close to the streets to gather information-it wasn't hard to follow -what with suddent incidents happening abut, wasn't hard when a green skull was hovering in the skies either. One of those attacks led to a neighborhood that was a filthy as going through a waste dump._

 _The buildings were ruined, some even in shambles-crumbling down like a door only standing because of its hinges. Trash loitered the street, signs dangled from the shops that were abandoned even the factory mill looked rusted and molded. It was obviously a run-down -smelly-Itachi could smell the stench in the air from waste- it was a good place as any to get rid of something, or one; especially if.._

 _Itachi stopped, pausing to kneel down just at the edge-the end of the factory were a broken pole was bended over crooked way. A little boy._

 _a boy bruised, tattered clothes and black hair._

 _Itachi was a pacifist by nature. He hated fighting -war since he was young. And, he hated things like this because sometimes, sometimes he had to put ones like that out of their misery he was just hoping he didn't. So, with that he shook the boy awake._

 _No response or action._

 _Itachi flipped him on his back._

 _Bruises. No, inflicted wounds. Glass-sharp from bottle no doubt. Itachi carefully pulled them out, but the boy was not bleeding. Either he had regeneration or there was something else with his chakra._

 _Tending to the injuries, Itachi watch for any movement ,b ut the boy remain unconscious. He needed care and here was not where he could leave the boy; deciding with an impulse decision, or perhaps it was that he wasn't one for such things -to help someone in need-Itachi scooped up the boy in his arms and trotted away from the ruin factory._

"I found him just like that," Itachi began again, "but his injuries were worse wen I tended him farther than I planned. I had no choice the doctors refuse to take him in-no record, no information.. It was almost as if he never existed..." Itachi trailed off shaking his head, closing eyes before taking a breath. "I figured out he was what they call there-magical. And, he knew it himself."

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other then back at their eldest. "Why did you wait so long to bring him?" Mikoto asked softly.

"I couldn't, rather I didn't want him to see more hell. However, I found myself drawn...

 _"Why don't- It dawn on Itachi if the boy didn't want to return home with such fever; making his temperature rise then that meant... "I see, I'm sorry, Severus-kun. You can stay for little while longer."_ Staying within a hotel room were Itachi and Severus.

 _The boy smiled widely. Itachi frowned. Malnourished, wounded injuries enough to kill him, now.. "If you going to stay, we need to get you few things, Severus-kun."_

 _Severus looked questioningly as he tilted his head._

 _"Bruises, Severus-kun where you getting these?"_

 _Severus didn't look at him, mumbling. "I fell down the stairs on my way here."_

 _Itachi was not convinced in the slightest. That was a clear lie if the boy ever told one._

 _"We family, right Itachi?" One day as Severus peered into a book, a beginner book on writing the alphabet. Itachi paused in writing his report._

 _"What do you mean, Severus-kun? You have.._

 _"No!" The boy suddenly shouted, dropping the children's alphabet book. The other book that was on the sofa-another alphabet book, but children's hiragana fell to the floor as well. "No! I mean, yes," he clenched his fist. "I have family, but they argue and..._

 _Itachi put down quill and stood up, short walk knelt in front of the boy, picking up his chin in one hand and wiping tears with the other. "It ok, Severus-kun. We family. I like that -we are family."_

 _With a snotty sniffle, Severus nodded; tension gone._

Instead of telling more of the tale Itachi pulled out a couple of letters spreading them out on the table.

 _ **Dear Itachi,**_

 _ **I'm going to practice and read my books you gave me all these years. Hiding them from my parents was pretty easy even from my best frind, Lily, surprisingly. I thought it be hard, but it isn't. It so fascinating magic and Chakra. So many similarities that it almost seem surreal. I love potions! I cant wait till I go to Hogwarts to learn even more!**_

 _ **S.S**_

 _ **Dear Itachi,**_

 _ **Finally! I'm finally Hogwarts student! The year is great. Write more soon and happy holidays.**_

 _ **S.S**_

"I never replied to his letters, only visited when he would leave the train. " Itach started, breaking silence, "I felt it was better and I was rewarded with pleasant smile. I didn't interfere with my mission, getting involved with him to the extent I did."

He folded those two up as Mikoto picked up a letter that they haven't read and gasp. Fugaku looked over reading the letter as well. Tear leaks and some blood stains.

The letter read:

I _ **was deluding myself, it why I never put any of this information in my letters. But, I cant take it anymore! I know you said to fight bullies back, Itachi, not to show them you're weak, but I cant. 've decided to keep what I learn a -our secret. You're like a guardian I never had. I..I lost my best friend to the bullies, but even though I gained another friend-it feels empty. Void. Like I came here with intentions to learn magic-improve myself, but after five years...both going to those parents and that school...**_

 _ **I hope I have the courage to tell you what exactly happen, but...**_

 _ **Can I come live with you?**_

the letter was written just few months ago. mikoto looked worried. "What did they do to make him leave?"

Itachi closed eyes taking letter from the table it now resided on. "That he will have to tell you himself."

They understood and the conversation was closed. Shortly after, Mikoto left them to go to Severus and her youngest Sasuke. She knocked on the door quietly before sliding it open softly. "Severus-kun?"

She smiled the boy was asleep next to Sasuke. He must have been tired. She 'll let them sleep. Slididng the door close she left the room and headed to hers and her husbands room.

Fugaku remained with Itachi. A tense silence fell. Fugaku had a lot on his mind, but he knew his eldest son wanted something in concern with the boy. And, he had a feeling he knew what that something was. After all, he also felt something akin to a good omen would happen if he accepted Itachi request.

"Father," Fugaku waited for him t o continue and he didn't need to wait long. "I like if Severus-kun was adopted into the clan."

A pregnant pause who could hear a pen drop, or a missile launch in the air. It was that quiet however, Fugaku broke that silence with two short words that had Itachi's demeanor relax.

"Very, well."

* * *

 **Ok and, cut! I apologize for the late update!** **Short I know, but chapters sometimes will be from 2,000+ almost not quite 3,000 words for now that is. If change in the future you know by count, lol :D.**

 ***The ages not much of a difference from series.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! No, beta..**

 **Pink~**


	6. poll2

**No update, apologies. Anyway, before I update there a poll I want you guys to vote on. It new one yet again.**

 **Should Petunia leave and join Severus? I mean should she leave her doting Lily family and start a new life?**

 **That the poll. I want to know you guys answer. So, help me out :D**

 **Update will be sometime before Halloween weekend :D**

 **Pink~**


	7. Chapter 5

**Oops, was supposed update the weekend before Halloween . Well, things do come up so well, I'm updating now. Anyways, before I get into the summary of last chapter; I appreciate you guys'gals for voting on the poll. And, whoa. Seriously the reviews on the polls were awesome, great ideas! Lol. With that I'm not going to put them together, I prefer they be friends.**

 **Cough, so moving on.. before I rant…Last time: Petunia sent her letter off, Severus arrived at the Uchiha residence/district, but met Itachi family not the clan yet.. We learn a little bit of Itachi and Severus encounters.**

 **Chapter 5: Talk of Potion/adopt **

* * *

Severus woke, sitting up. It was a dream, right?"

"You're awake, Severus."

Severus relaxed a bit. It was Itachi. So, the missing little ball that was Itachi's little brother, meeting his parents, leaving the wizarding world..

Of course it isn't a dream, silly! Severus shook his head. "um, err, yeah I'm awake…"

"Good," Itachi said slightly amused, "Come, I need you to follow me. My parents and a much awake little baby brother are downstairs." Itachi turn slid open the door. Severus blink curiously; quickly got out of bed and followed Itachi. What was so important that he needed to be present with Itachi family? Where they going to send him back even though Itachi said he could stay? Did they disapprove of him? Merlin! He hoped that wasn't the case.

 _I can't go back not there yet. I refuse! I won't go back to that hell!_

The bullying, the beatings, the insincere worry of his ex-best friend…

"Severus, right?"

Severus blink; shoulders tensed up as he glance up facing Itachi's father, Fugaku. He gulped down a lump, "yes, yes. That me, sir..." Crap, he sounded as if he was fidgeting like a nervous first year.

Mikoto smiled easing the tension that Severus felt. "Listen, Severus, my husband and I..we would like to adopt you into the family."

Wait, wait, wait, what?! Adopt him? But, he was a nobody, a burden wasn't he? Wasn't he going to cause problems by just being there? Just look at Hogwarts he was accepted there briefly before everything happened because as Potter put it –he just existed. Even home-he was a freak of nature, hated by his father-neglected...he was going to bring misfortune to Itachi's family. What - Severus clenched his fist , bit the inside of his cheek. How could he do that? How could he ask to live with such a great guardian that was Itachi and his family when he was the outcast? No one wanted him around even lily got tired of him.

It didn't matter how academic he was in his favorite subjects: potions and DADA, but he was – A flick to his forehead jolted him out of his dark musings.

"Severus, mom ask if you accept?" Itachi flicked Severus on forehead; dropping his hand just as quickly as he flicked the young boy's forehead.

Severus blink, hand over the flicked spot. "Err, what?"

"You said in your letter.. "Can I live with you?" My parents want to adopt you into the clan, Severus."

Fugaku remain quiet watching all this taking place not yet commenting on any of it.

Severus blink. Itachi never replied to his letters, but he was brought here. He ran away to come live a new life – more of start a new live ….

Severus blinked rubbed his eyes. What? Was he crying? "I ..err, I have something in my eyes.."

Mikoto quietly handed Itachi little Sasuke and gently hugged Severus close; a hand soothing his oily hair. "Silly, child, we welcome you as our own, otherwise we wouldn't have asked your permission."

A sigh came from Fugaku, "the adoption will take plae within a few months. You want a new leaf, advice: be an Uchiha with pride." Stood up from the kitchen chair and walked away.

Severus sniffles stopped as he slowly unravel from Miokoto soothing hands and blinked owlishly taking in Fugaku's words. Be an Uchiha with pride. Does that mean Fugaku accepted him? If so, that meant...he shyly with one eye glance at Itachi and a sleeping Sasuke within his arms- that meant he be a brother, he'll have siblings, he have expectations-a reason to make someone other than Itachi proud. A reason to have a new beginning.

* * *

Hogwarts was quiet. Too quiet for one Azreal Carrow liking. No, there was noisy students, gossping ghost and talking paintings, but to him it was quiet. His friend left. Without a word.

 _He left without even saying goodbye._

Weren't they friends? Sure he came into the picture late, but wasn't he there to listen?

 _"You don't know what it like, Az. Potter and his merry gang are always on my back, always behind me. Waiting; waiting till I move even a muscle or breathe a breath." Severus sat hutched in a corner of the boys old bathroom as he was covered by his school robes._

 _Azreal didn't know. Didn't know why Potter and his friends sought out Severus the most, but when he saw- "And Lily, she, she complicates things." Saw Lily Evans for the first time. Sticking up for Severus maybe, but Azreal he didn't see that. He saw a girl who was naïve to believe bullies would stop just because a girl said "stop". It wasn't helping only making it worst. Bullying with guys was easy , but girls-girls never showed their faces to anyone. And, what he also saw was a boy bullying for impresions sake-to make himself look more cool in others eyes, but to Azreal who f_ _ound this out over time from seeing a few learnt that Potter was doing just that and decided the best option to help Severus was to listen._

 _Not, only listen though.. "I may not understand, but you, Sev," paused.." You're cooler than Potter. You don't need a girls help for me to see that."_

 _"Me? Me cool.." Severus tilt his head looking sideways at Azreal as if he was seeing an alien rather than a fellow Slytherin._

 _Azreal embarrassed looked away. "Don't make me repeat myself. Of course you are. You're brilliant in potions, Dada and exceptional at dueling and plus you're you. You don't try to be something you're not."_

 _He tried to boost Severus confidence._

 _Severus emabarrassed duck his head back into his robes. "You sure you're a Carrow? You're nothing like the other purebloods.."_

 _Azreal didn't comment; shock slightly by that. He found something new, well new as in information about Severus. However, he felt as if he shouldn't have heard that, so, stayed quiet._

 _"We should get back to the halls, classes will start soon.."Azreal muttered quietly as he stood away from the stall._

 _Severus stood up as well from the cold bathroom ground, not looking at Azreal, "thanks, Az."_

Blinking away his reverie, Azreal stretched, leaving the halls and heading to his dorm room ignoring the loud chatter of students. He would have to contact Severus through owl it seemed, but hopefully it succeeded. After all, this was his last option since he was no longer at Hogwarts. So, with that he headed to his dorm room, quietly entered and fished out his trunk for quill and ink.

Lily wasn't thrilled in the slightest. How was she to get an A+ in potions now? James was a decent partner, but Sev-he was a remarkable potion partner. He did all the work and she just had to copy-tweak her answers. Easter was around the corner –this weekend! There was no way she could coax Slughorn into picking up her grade. Well, she could always hide her grades until she improved. With that in mind she dozed off in Binn's class just a bit. Wait, a minute! She almost giggled in her slight doze state. Why was she making a big deal out if it? So, what if she not doing too **hot** in a few classes right now? So, what if that ex-friend, now Slytherin death eater follower wasn't around at present? Her parents adored her! They be fine if her report card wasn't on par with her last one.

"Lily, wake up, class over."

"Oh, Mary I just dozed off a bit. I'm up now," grin at her friend and got up from her seat.

"Whatever, girl. Let's get out of here."

Lily laughed following her best friend Mary McDonald.

 **XX..**

* * *

Severus grinned broadly as he open up the potion book. He was looking for the potion that dealt with familial ties: parentage potion, ancestory potion, blood potion... all these potions were deemed banned by the ministry as they were no longer in practice anymore. Uh, huh! Found it! Adoption potion.

 **Blood adoption read as the following:**

 _ **On the fourth night of Mercury when the moon is a snow moon; with the brightest star out one must take the potion**_.

Severus paused before continuing to read. The night of Mercury in magical world of potion language meant Wednesday and snow moon was a moon name associated with his birthday month- January so, he had to take the potion then. So, best he start preparing this potion now.

 _ **In order to make this potion successfully one must gather the following ingredients:**_

 _ **one teaspoon of dragon blood**_

 _ **boiled Irish moss**_

 _ **onyx stone, garnet**_

 _ **one yerba mate holly leaf**_

 _ **mint**_

 _ **rose**_

Severus reread the ingredients needed again to make sure he had everything prepared. Once he looked through his truck and found he had a few stash of the ingredients needed he closed trunk and began to read again to not miss a single detail in creating this very important potion. The final ingredient was the adopted parents blood. Having read the instructions to making the potion he read the final ingredient needed for him to take the potion. With that he bit his lip. He didn't want to complicate matters not if they had their own way of adopting him, but he wanted them to know. Know that he was a wizard. Wanted them to know- Standing abruptly on his two feet, Severus with book in his hands exit room and took in a deep breath before heading to Mikoto and Fugaku.

He didn't have to go far hearing Mikoto coo over the little boy Sasuke. Which he inwardly blushed embarrassed if the potion and adoption went successful that little boy be his little brother. Shaking his head Severus gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fugaku's gruff voice reached his ears. Severus gulp and slid open the door; shyly peeking in.

"Err," crap he was not about to get nervous now was he?

Sasuke gurgled and pulled on his mother's hair, but stopped owlishly like a baby would looked at Severus. Fugaku didn't comment, but watched Severus. It was Mikoto who broke the silence, "Severus, don't be shy. Come on in. Something you want to tell us."

It was now or never. No, he shouldn't hesitate. They were going to be his parents-parents he could go to, parents that won't be him black and blue, that won't neglect him. He was sure of it and with that resolved forming in his gut he took a deep breath once again. Opened his eyes and nodded, "Yes, I do. I have something to tell all you."

Itachi stood by the door. "Even me, Severus?"

Severus didn't glance his way, but gave a nod. Footsteps, Itachi waltz into his parents room.

"What is it?"

Severus hesitated before taking seat on the floor; fidgeting a bit, but began to talk. "I'm not normal. I'm a wizard-can do magic with a thing-instrument called a wand, and do potions with a book," held up potion book, "like this one. I cant tell you much, but it the truth."

A moment of silence reigned in the room.

It was surprisingly Fugaku who spoke first. "That Hog-wart it an academy to hone this chakra-magic who call it- skills?"

Severus mutely nodded. So, earlier Itachi must have told them a little bit. Then telling make it a little bit easier.

"Potions could be used for an array of things, like healing, stopping death.. and magic has its categories, but there are tree that are considered unforgiveable.:Killing, torturing and mind control."

Hum. This magic was somewhat like chakra, with his knowledge he could help the clan further, not just be strong as any Uchiha. No, as Fugaku felt earlier that afternoon adopting the boy into the clan and his family was a good sign.

"I see. "

Severus blink before he started speaking. "I wanted to tell you because there a potion that allows you to adopt me. It like magically sealing the deal.." he quickly closed his mouth as swiftly as he began talking.

The two parents looked at each other. It was Itachi who broke the quietness. "And, what does that entail, soon-to-be little brother?" A hint of amusement was in the elder young adult's tone.

Severus duck his head downward, muttering. "It's like I said seals the deal. It keeps me as your son even if I'm not by blood. My magic, my appearance anything that magic reads-pick up within the wizarding world; no ne would be able to undo adoption. not the ministry of magic-

"what of your real parents? What would happen to them?" Mikoto asked gently, afraid that even if no one else could break this potion sealment the biological parents could.

Severus slowly glance up. "Nothing , mother isn't of this world anymore and _that man_ ," hissed like it was a curse."Wouldn't give a two cents about me. He no longer in my life." It was the truth the less Severus thought of Tobias Snape the better.

Mikoto slightly relax. She shouldn't have felt so petty, but this boy needed someone from what they found out in his letters*.

"I can prepare the potion, the final ingredient needed would be your blood. I would also need to take it in January. It would take a few months to finish by then."

Hummed. "That fine, you can get settled into our home and lifestyle better before the actual adoption takes place."

Fugaku nodded silently agreeing.

Mikoto beamed. "Splendid idea, Itachi!"She hummed a tune as she cooed to Sasuke singing new big brother to their youngest.

Severus hid his face again though a smile grace his features.

It wasn't till few minutes later that Severus got up from the floor and stated a goodnight to Itachi and his-soon to be parents and little Sasuke that he headed back to the room he was given. Severus heart was beating fast he could hear it within his ears. That was so thrilling, so exciting. It almost felt as if he was about to leap right into another world a world he didn't know anything about, but was going to learn as soon as he was adopted and, and, and he didn't care! He didn't care that it felt as excting as as if he just stumbled upon his mother's precious potions books, or found more information about the wizarding world. He didn't care he was going to be free. Free tobe imself now that-

 _Whoosh!_

Two owls zoomed in his room , hooting. Both held a letter at the end of their talons. One he recognized he sent to Petunia Evans. The other he assume must either be ministry owl-probably noticing he gone, or a Hogwarts owl same, but it could also be from Samuel Woods the apothecary owner. But, back to Petunia. Did she like the gift of apology? Did she accept? well, running a hand through his hair he took that one first and open it then the other one; handing the owls a treat- piece of bread crumb.

The owls nibbled on the bread pieces in the background while he smoothed it out opening the first letter.

 _ **It read:**_

 _ **Dear Severus Snape,**_

 _ **Reading your letter I was surprised-floored. I never expected you to apologize for what you almost did. Neither did I expect you two friendship to be over. Though I received your gifts; quite lovely by the way. Thank you for them, I want to keep this letter short. Can we meet?**_

 _ **Petunia Evans.**_

Severus blinked, smiled. They could be friends. He hoped she was going to take his advice. He took out a parchment and quill ready for when he was going to reply, but first the second letter.

He smoothed it out and open it.

 _ **It read:**_

 _ **You selfish prat. I'm worried about you and you up an left! You left without saying a word to me, I thought we were friends! sigh, look you had your reasons. Just reply back or let me see you in person. Let a friend know if your alive, moron.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Azreal Carrow**_

Well, Severus knew he left without saying a word. Shaking his head there was no point in dwelling on what ifs. So, with that he pick up his quill and began his replies. Once finished writing them he tied both the letters to the respective owl and had them sent off.

grinning to himself, Severus plop into his new bed. He couldn't wait to begin on that potion. Because that potion was just the beginning.

* * *

 **And,** **cut! Pardon the errors, but critique is welcome lol. Ok sorry if there** **a lot of repeat for Lily part of monologue. It'll change in future chapters. Until next time! Hope you all enjoyed :D**

 **(*=Previous chapter)**

 **oh, quick poll! No not goin put on profile for votes. I just want some ideas on what to call the adoption potion. Any ideas would help. Also, happy late Halloween.**

 **Ja~**


	8. Chapter 6:part 1

**Last time: Severus kind of through introducing a magical means to adopting him- that he is a wizard to Mikoto and Fugaku. They took the information well. It seems though Fugaku sees some merit in him being a wizard, but what? Also, Petunia and Azreal, the only Slytherin friend of his contacted him through owl. What will be his response?**

 **Now….thanks you guys/gals for reviews and enjoying this story. Also, potion name stilled needed, but good chance I'll used the Latin suggestion. Un-beta... Onward!**

Chapter 6: **_Reunion of a friend_**

* * *

Petunia Evans paced her room; impatiently waiting for an owl to pop up with a letter. How foolish just a few days ago she wouldn't have given a damn, but one Snape boy changed that. It was just a few simple words out that letter, but those words tug her icy cold hearted wall she was putting up.

"Blimey, what in the world... I sent out a response a day or two ago and still.." she paced, paused..." No, wait," Petunia spoke to herself. The creature probably can't find him. I mean he disappeared without my freak sister knowing."

She was about to start pacing again when a tap, tap was heard. Petunia stopped completely and went over to her window slid it open and let the owl fly in. The owl flap its wings and soared into the room landing on her desk with a letter attached to its talon.

Petunia removed the letter, careful of the talons and opened it.

 ** _Dear, Petunia_**

 ** _I was surprised you responded back. Yes, we can meet. I'm glad you like the gifts. I had ordered a package to be sent to you; it should arrive soon. It called a communication mirror. I know you aren't comfortable with owls, or have fire call._**

Well, wasn't that thoughtful. No, she wasn't particulary fond of owls. No, she prefer them flying naturally- doing the night, not doing the day like the freaks use them. And, what was this fire call? Oh, well, Petunia shrugged best she didn't dwell on it. It was probably something more freaky than owl communication. If that was the case than what were communication mirrors?

 ** _A communication mirror is like a telephone, or so I was told. Though many don't use it as they either forget about it, or deemed it to muggle-ish. When it arrives, contact me on a date you would like to meet._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _S.S_**

Well, now Petunia closed letter. That was some good news something that was more relateable to what she was used to. Content with that she left her room, ignored her parents watching the television and headed to the kitchen were she grabbed a bread and bowl of water. With that she headed back to her room, gave the owl a bread and water.

The owl hoots gently; nibbling on the bread and sip the water before resting.

"So, just wait till mirror arrives," she muttered closing her window. Well, if was going to wait she might as well get her homework done before the easter break truly began. So, with that she sat on her bed reading and working on her homework.

 **XX...**

Azreal sighed. Dang it, did Severus get his letter? He sure hoped so. So, if he hoped so then why in the seven hells was he waiting in the owlery and not his dorm?! One would think he gone mad. Well, of course they would he was the only Slytherin waiting in the owlery for a letter- a letter that might not come.

 _Dang it, you bloody prat. You could have told me you were leaving_.. With another sigh Azreal got up from the owlery and proceeded down the stairs, through the halls and towards the Slytherin dorm. He had to get ready for classes. Not, that he was looking forward to them, it wasn't the same without his friend, Severus. Walking down the hall he spotted Potter and his gang.

 _Joy._

"Hey! Carrow, walking solo? Snivi hasn't return to school yet?" Potter taunted. "Must, be hiding his little tail. Tell him you see him we going to give him what he deserves."

Sirius Black snorted with laughter.

Peter crackled. "We could give him what he deserves, he a slimey snake too."

"Guys,"Lupin spoke quietly, "We have class to go to. Lets leave Carrow alone."

"Fine, fine, Remus you always ruin the fun," Peter scowled following the two Potter gang leaders.

James turned over his shoulder. "Don't forget to deliver ouw message, Carrow."

Azreal took in a deep breath, he was quiet throughout that whole ordeal, but he was in the mood to hex someone now. How dare that show and his merry goons belittle his friend? Urgh; he took another breath. The only good news is that a fight didn't occur worrying about Severus he couldn't afford detention. Well, more of he wouldn't stoop so low to get detention because of Potter antics. Finally calmed, Azreal started to walk again through the halls and towards his destination.

Finishing up in the dorm and having attended the classes for today, Azreal joined the rest of the Slytherins in the great hall were the rest of the other houses where. Other than Potter geek squad; the day was uneventful. He picked a cup of pumpkin juice, sipped.

"Snape hasn't return," Rosier stated the obvious.

"Of course not, he probably had something happened. You guys give him a break," Taylor Wood said sternly as she joined the table sitting next to another fellow Slytherin, McLuciber.

Rosier tsked; leave it to a girl to ruin their fun.

Azreal placed his cup of pumpkin juice down and slowly picked up his plate of food: bangers and mash, grabbed a slice of sticky toffee pudding with side being vanilla ice cream. That was Hogwarts menu for dinner today. Azreal quietly dug in his meal, eyes darting up briefly watching for an owl.

It wasn't unsurprising when an owl hooted and flew through the great hall. Azreal inwardly cough, that better be from Severus. He wiped off his hands. Bluebell, a Hogwarts owl landed and nib a sausage from his plate; hooting enthusiastically; a letter attached to her talon.

Azreal almost snatched the letter tearing it, but calm himself opening it gently. The owl, Bluebell gave another hoot before taking flight and leaving the great hall.

 **It read:**

 **I'm alive.**

 **S.S**

Now, one would be thrilled to read even just that. But, there was nothing else! And, Azreal Carrow gritted his teeth, clutching the letter in a death grip; knuckles turning white. I'm alive, I'm alive! Is that seriously what he only put? Getting up from is seat with a loud stomp he left the great hall.

 _Merlin, I'm so freaking pissed. I know I put at least let me know you're alive, but.._

Azreal ran a hand through his hair. Getting mad wasn't going to help matters. No, no, he had to look at what really mattered. Yea, what mattered, Severus was alive. Nodding to himself that, that was the big picture he headed to his dorm room. When he enter the SLytherin common room and went to his dorm bed he found a package laying there innocently.

He waltz over and looked at the package.

 ** _Apothecary_**

 ** _Samuel Woods_**

 _Huh the apothecary_? Waving his wand over the package Azreal didn't find anything odd. So, carefully he opened it. First thing he saw was a note.

 ** _Severus asked me to order these. Treat with care._**

 ** _Samuel Woods,_**

 ** _Apothecary for the finer potion needs_**

Well, alright then. Azreal sighed for the umpteenth time and opened the package- a blue mirror; specifically a blue communication mirror.

He relaxed. It was time to test out the mirror.

Meanwhile; Petunia received the same package. She blinked holding the gray mirror. Opening the instruction- she read the page.

 ** _It read:_**

 ** _Activate the communication mirror:_**

 ** _Say your name this identifies who mirror belongs too_**

 ** _Say the names of whom who wish to contact-user on other end must have a mirror as well. Mirror will magically save the names in archive._**

 ** _To ensure security keep with you at all times and activate a security measure._**

 ** _Warning: has no detection of imposter-one can use polyjuiice potion, etc. to use your device._**

Petunia blinked. Well fire call must have better security if the freaks preferred it over this. And, not to mention using owl, but then owls could get intercepted, or killed by sport lovers, or hunters. Not really caring, Petunia shrugged and placed the tiny booklet in her drawl with the necklace and that letter.

She decided to try the mirror.

* * *

Severus woke up, he felt so giddy it was a miracle he managed to stay still as he dressed and joined the family for breakfast. Eating with chopsticks was different, but an eager experience.

Breakfast consisted of: steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, egg, tsukimono( Japanese pickles), Kobachi (various vegetables), and a nice cup of green tea. It was quite different form Hogwarts, quite different from convenient store, and very different from the Evans family cooking. It was lightly seasoned and lightly portioned, Severus hesitated picked up his chopsticks.

"Like this soon be little foolish brother," Itachi said amused. "with your pointer finger like so," Itachi took Severus hand balanced the first chopstick on ring finger, placed the the second chopstick between his pointer finger and thumb; however, the second chopsick was balnced on the middle finger. "Now, grasp the second tightly, but bottom one remain somewhat loose. " You use your middle finger and index finger to do most of the work."

Ah. That was easy to follow. Severus tried by picking up small green vegetable. Wasn't that hard. As he kept eating, gradually he picked up how to use the chopsticks.

Mikoto beamed. They were getting along so well and Severus seemed much better. Fugitive grunt though silently approved. The boy was doing better, not to mention an eager learner. That was good, good for when he'll begin training. Soon, breakfast was over with.

Severus stood up, "Chōshoku," Severus struggled, but continued onward, "okasan, arigatō."

Fugaku nodded. Yes a fast and eager learner. Itachi chuckled amused and Mikoto beamed hugging Severus with one arm, smiling.

"Dōitashimashite, Severus."

Severus didn't hesitated, smiled back. That meant he was making progress. And, with that he offered to help Mikoto to which she gladly accepted: doing dishes, cleaning and helping with little Sasuke all the while practicing communication. Fugaku schooled his features as he headed to the police chuckled as he was glad Severus fitting in nicely with his parents.

"You're oozing a good aura," Shusui grinned, amused as he greeted Itachi.

"Well, a lot of good is happening, Shusui."

Shusui Uchiha raised a brow. "Something more awesome than the 4th making goofy eyes at his wife?"

Itachi held in a snort of laughter. That was an amusing sight, Kushina Uzumaki had her husband whipped.

"Better, my friend, better."

* * *

Night time approached and Severus phew, plopped on his bed . Today was an amazing day. Who cares if all he did was help his mother, Mikoto? It was something he dreamed of doing with Eileen before she got ill. It was something he desperately wanted once upon a time with that jerk, Tobias. That was all long ago though.

Whoosh!

Severus sat up. Having opened the window before plopping in his bed; Severus waltz over and took the package from the owl's talon. Mr. Woods ordered his mirrors.

Tearing open the package it was indeed a mirror- a black communication mirror. He didn't have many friends to use this with, but he was sure Azreal and Petunia wouldn't mind being the only two for now. There was one major benefit to this type of communication for him: information exchange.

He read the instructions withint he booklet. Once added his name, his two friends and on the last step adding a security measure-no, he digressed he needed something that was powerful to protect the mirror ufrom being misused.

He was about to close the mirror when it beeped.

Severus opened the mirror and stared at it. Within its screen -within bold white lettering were the names: Petunia Evans and Azreal Carrow. Severus paused. What would be the wise choice? He was sure Az would give him an earful. So, with a cough Severus tapped Petunia's name.

Within both screens each face showed up on opposite ends similar to floo network call were a face is show, but unlike it they weren't sticking their heads through a fire place.

"Severus, it worked I take it?"

A nod was her answer.

"Well, that good. I was kind of skeptical of using this, but it works as a regular mirror if I'm not using it to call."

"That one way to put," Severus responded back. "I'm glad you like the gifts, I really appreciate-

Petunia interrupted. " Quite a shock, but as I said in my letter...About meeting.."

Severus thoughtful expression. "Yea, sure. When?"

It was Petunia's turn to look thoughtful. "Friday afternoon. My parents going to pick up my..." her face darken a bit before straightening back to normal. "Pick her up from the station."

Oh, that right. Tomorrow was the break for Easter. It was the first week of April after all. "Sure, any location?" He rather not be seen at the place he once deemed special-the old park not far from Spinner's End.

a moment of silence before Petunia spoke. "Yea, your home be alright?" She rather not be near that park, or in public were her school friends might be. And, her house was out of the question. No! wait, she just suggested to, to, to. To go to a boy's house alone. No, no wait technically he moved, right?

Severus eyes widen. Petunia wanted to meet at his old home! Hang on, he shouldn't be making big deal out of it. They were just going to meet for a bit. He cough, "That fine. What time?"

Petunia sighed. "At noon my parents will leave. So, ill be there then."

Severus nodded, looked sheepish. "Alright, see you then."

They hung up and Severus sighed, running a hand through his hair. His mirror beep again. Coughing, he answered.

"Az, you received your mirror."

Azreal twitched. "Don't Az me. Tsk; I want to meet you now. I'm leaving Hogwarts.. he tossed some floo in the fire place. "Meet me at the apothecary." The line disconnected once he stepped through the floo. "Diagon Alley!" With a little bit of smoke, Azreal was gone from Hogwarts and landed within the fire place that would lead him to Diagon Alley. Now, using floo network through Hogwarts dorms were monitored at certain intervals, but Slughorn wouldn't even bother to put this under violation of rule breaking, or tell Albus Dumbledore. Azreal hoped that was the case anyway as he dusted off and fix his cloak .

Severus blinked, blinked again and stared at the mirror. Then twitched. How in hell was he to get to the apothecary without the use of magic? Well, using apparition was no, no he wasn't seventeen yet, didn't matter if he had lord ring, floo network was out the question no network set up here, flying broom was definitely out the question; heck he can throw that thought out of the window. Flying carpets been banned for years now, Severus twitched again well there was one method: Port key.

Severus glance at the time, placed the communication mirror in pocket and redressed out his pajamas and into some decent clothes; following that he dug in his trunk taking out his wand that was within a the elegant black velvety box. Closing the trunk he pushed it back under the bed. He still had to go trough his things, but shaking his head that would have to wait. Standing on his feet with his wand in his hand he looked around for and object to perform the Prot-key spell on.

Plain. His room was plain, nothing in it yet. Taking out his trunk he placed on Hogwarts robe over his clothes. Then put the trunk back; taking the sleeve of his robe he muttered the port-route charm. Within seconds it activated.

It felt as if a hook grabbed hold of his navel as he wrap and vanished. he stood by the entrance of the apothecary. "Urgh, never again."

Samuel climbing down the stairs from the lab; blinked at hearing a thud. Someone either apparated, or used port-key? That those two, or they were trying to steal something from his shop. He was hoping the latter two oprions. So, it was with great relief he saw Severus on his floor. Port-key it is as the boy isn't yet old enough to learn apparition. "I'd say, quite a nasty landing." After grabbing a nauseas reliever potion he knelt by Severus and handed it to the teen.

Severus mutely nodded and took potion, drinking it down to completely empty. A few seconds later , "Thanks, Sorry for the intrusion."

Samuel waved it off. "No, apologies needed. I'm just glad you contacted me. And, plus you here. Don't mind me asking , but why are you here? It only been a few days since you left."

"I'm here to- The apothecary bell rung indicating someone was entering the shop and both Samuel and Severus turned to the person. It was a Hogwarts student around Severus age Samuel noticed.

"Azreal."

Ah, and a fellow student Severus knew. Well, he let the two be. "I'll get you both some tea." He turned and left the two alone.

Once Samuel was out of ear-shot and sight,it was quiet. Like one could hear the cauldron sizzle from upstairs.

POW!

A solid punch hit Severus square in the face.

Severus held his nose as Azreal drop his fist that were hurting like hell. He never used his fist before. Not, giving Severus anytime to ponder on rather that really just happened Azreal grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU PRAT! NOT A SINGLE LETTER, NOT A SINGLE WORD, NOT EVEN A DAMN GOODBYE!" he shook Severus as a vein throbbed on his forehead; "Do you have any, ANY idea how worried I was?! I searched, searched high and low!"

Severus's eyes began to swirl. "Stop, stop. Don't shake me you, fool. I'm starting to see stars."

Azreal scowled, growled though stopped shaking Severus. " You seeing stars. You're worried about seeing stars! I should greet your damn arse to the damn milky way! well? Say something?!"

"You boys can kiss somewhere else," Samuel couldn't help himself he just had to pick on them. Inwardly, he was laughing, mentally taking this image for good ol' fashion blackmail. He handed the boys each a cup of tea before leaving them alone once again; however, he did hear...

"The only kiss he'll receive is my fist."

Samuel's eyes danced with amusement as he left completely. However, Severus twitch. "I won't receive anything." He scowled, "and, you know why I left. I couldn't take the Potter gang antics anymore."

"Yea, I guessed that." Azreal relaxed, huffed. "So, fill a friend in. Where you staying? Are you sure you ok? you attending another magic school, or learning under a master?" Azreal ran a hand through his hair; "Stuff like that, Sev."

This reunion of friends wasn't what Severus imaged, but it was close and he wouldn't have it any other way. He sipped his tea.

"Well, Az...it like this.."

* * *

 **And, cut! Lol, phew long. I had fun writing it though.**

 **Translation:**

 **Thank you for breakfast, mother**

 **welcome**

 **Until next time.**

 **Pink~**


	9. note

**OMG! When was last I updated?! Well, anyways, apologizes I'll update earliest be hopefully real soon before February ends. If not be in March sometime. So, until I update, I hope you guys/gals can enjoy this poem. . Instead of a prompt similar in ITOY….here a poem; nothing much got the idea from some peom I read recently. Don't remember name of it.**

 _~A dream is a valley_

 _Vast like a river_

 _As wide as the mountains_

 _Like a fork in the road_

 _A guide steers a way_

 _~This dream is a work of art_

 _Like a canvas that needs to be painted_

 _However, you cannot paint alone_

 _For you need other artists to tag along_

 _~Obstacles can be foreboding_

 _Guides take a brush carve curve stroke leading one forward_

 _Believing in you, keeping your dream alive_

 _The guide is that special person_

 _The scenery that encompasses the valley_

 **Update soon, if not in March sometime :D**


	10. Chapter 6: part 2

**OMG! Ok, phew looks like I kept my word. Thanked goodness :) It is the week of March. For those, that don't know I changed last update "The note" and put if not able to update soon it be in March definitely.**

 **Last Tim: Severus settled in his new home were he was going to be adopted in, Mikoto and Fugaku were pleasant enough and accepted him; proceeding that Severus gathered the ingredients needed to do adoption potion. He sent lcommunication mirrors out too his friends-informants to keep in touch with what happening in wizard world with that his friends contacted him through mirrors. He met up with one Azreal Carrow.**

 _"well...you see..."_

 **Chapter 7:Petunia 2**

* * *

"Well, you see...Az.." Severus began. After retake of what happened Azreal, sighed before smiling , hitting Severus arm. " I'm glad for you really. I am, Sev." It was the truth for he was once in the same boat as Severus. Granted, he hasn't told anyone, but he knew Severus understood. Once one found precious people or person they do anything for them.

Severus grinned back and punch Azreal. "That makes both of us."

Now, granted that is the truth when one finds that someone rather parental or not, but Azreal sometimes doubted. After all, look how dark -sided his family is/are.

But..it was better at times...

 _"Come on...you," Azaren sneered nastily as he dragged a young Azreal out the orphanage building. "You going to be the bargaining chip I need to make it! We can throw out the poor end of the stick! Influential families have it good, and your lucky, **lucky**.._"

 _Azreal didn't struggle it was no used. He was small, prone to injuries and lived in the orphanage that seemed magical and non-magical alike seem to ignore. After all, rumors he vaguely heard..._

 _" He was found here.."_

 _"That rotten boy destroyed everything.. took fortune to rebuilt.."_

 _"It shame.. but won't have reputation once had. Not, with the mad-man- "_

 _Before Azreal knew it he was standing before two people: one man and a woman._

 _"Come, boy. You be a part of our family."_

"Az! Azreal!"

Azreal blinked. "Oh, sorry, Sev. What were you saying?"

Severus sighed, huffed dramatically. "I said I have to go. I'll call you everyday using our communicator mirrors."

"Oh, oh right. I better get back to Howarts," Azreal said standing up. He fazed out for moment, remembering the day he met the Carrows- the family that took him in since boy-hood. The family he owed everything too. So, he understood Severus and really meant what he said of being glad.

Samuel hummed from the open door. "You boys done making up?"

Severus threw Samuel a dirty look to which Samuel ignored.

However, Azreal shook his head. "We're done, Sev next time don't do that again, or i'll hit you were it matters."

Severus twitched. "The heck? I said I was sorry!" He then huffed, crossing arms. "Whatever, bye Mr. Woods, Az.." he said walking out towards the door and out the Apothecary.

Azreal shortly followed Severus exit and waved bye to Samuel Woods; going straight for the pub were he took floo before and landed in his dorm floo. He dusted off and went to dorm feeling better knowing Severus was ok. Entering dorm he performed clean spell and changed back into his pjs. He was really glad.

More, importantly he didn't have to worry now. The marauders and that girl couldn't bother Severus. Not anymore.

A yawn escaped his lips and Azreal covered himself up falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Severus port-key back into his room and chuckled he knew Az really meant it. Sure he said little bit and his mind wondered to time Severus could only understand as a time of the past, but not forgotten he somehow felt an understanding with Az. One he didn't have to say words.

A knock sounded outside his door and Severus got up off bed he sat on and opened door.

"Your up, little brother, Sev?"

It was Itachi. Severus nodded. "Yes, I had to do something so woke up early."

"Good, come down. Training grounds with myself and father."

Training, right. Eagerly nodding Severus sprinted after Itachi hurriedly. This be is official training since all he managed to do back in England rather wizard world or not was practice. He couldn't let anyone find out then, but now he was at the place that he would soon, if not already felt it in his heart, he could call home.

When they reached the training ground, Fugaku was already waiting. Severus tensed up. He didn't know what kind of training Fugaku-no, his father would put him through. Would he put him through harsh training now, or would he wait until after the adoption took place?

Without heed or warning, Fugaku within a flash was before Severus and catching him off guard; nailed him right in core - solar plexus one would call it the pit of the stomach. IOIT was were everything from Chakra and magic centered-its core was. Severus found himself on his knees from that blow, eyes budged out of his sockets, he coughed out foam briefly, but recovered swiftly and looked up.

Fugaku stared him down as the coughing fit subsided. "Reopen your pathways, they have been blocked as I am sure you have realized. " He turned to leave not giving Severus another glance.

"Sir-father," Severus began quite still surprised at what just happened. "What happens once I do?"

" We'll move on to the next step."

That all Severus got out of Fugaku Uchiha the leader of Uchiha clan and his soon-be father.

Itachi mutter a "good luck" and disappeared leaving Severus at the training grounds alone, but not completely as he moved several yards away to give the young man some space.

Severus blinked owlishly for a bit before he shook his head. No, he could do this it wouldn't help to doubt himself now. Now, he had to show Fugaku he was worthy and if learning to reopen his pathways was the key, or rather first step than he do so. However, there was a down side the force-magic one did not close it off.

 _'But, if it is possible to block like father did.. and could possibly make a wizard or witch stronger..'_ Severus halted that thought, no, no. The wizard world, or rather Hogwarts which was a huge part of Wizard world England did not deserve such power, it would, it would just make them more arrogant than they were already. So, Severus once again slapped his cheeks he needed to focus on what was at hand not think on anything.

Meditation the act of clearing one mind, training the body , or connecting to the spiritual world. That was the key to a higher being some books claim however; true that was it was also the key to connecting with one's chakra, magic, qui(chi), whatever one culture called it and Severus didn't know how long he has been meditating..

"LAM.. LAM...LAM.." but he flet a gate open a spark within his core.

In other words the root* gat. This gate color was red and it was the core to opening the pathways. According to Buddha beliefs Chakra pathways are vast yet confided pools of energy within the body; seven main chakras in all with four connecting to the upper body and tree connected to the lower body. Each gate had a name and color associated with the pathway. for instance: root chakra pathway is red, sacral pathway is orange and naval pathway is yellow. The Next: heart pathway -green, the throat pathway- light blue, insight path - indigo, and lastly, the crown or spiritual path and the most enlightening one-purple. With all pathways open one had a balance that was equal to plus and minus or in other words...

A balance of ying-yang.

Severus seated cross-legged didn't falter as he felt the first gate open and continued the meditated chant. He was determined to open all pathways as Fugaku instructed him too. Severus didn't even hear his communicator go off as he was completely focused.

Itachi knelt from tree vanished like leaves drifting through the wind. He landed before his father who held a sleeping Sasuke and mother on the patio. "Father, he has been meditating for five hours now. He has made an enormous amount of progress within that short time."

Fugaku hummed. "I'll shall go and see for myself."

Itachi didn't comment as his father left the patio of the Uchiha mansion and handed Sasuke to Mikoto. Within seconds he stood at the training grounds of the Uchha; stood in front of a quiet, focused Severus. He walk up tot the boy , it said loud sound plus impact lessen concentration, so with that..

Fugaku clapped his hands quite loudly.

Severus blinked, gasped for air before he tumbled over on his back losing both concentration of cleared mind and balance he achieved. He sat back up on his behind , looking at Fugaku as if he grown an extra the other hand, Fugaku looked amused.

"That's enough for now. You will resume tomorrow. Lets go."

Wait! What time was it? Severus took out communicator as he began to follow Fugaku back to the main house and nearly choked. He missed the meeting he had scheduled with Petunia. Oh, boy she was going to be either pissed, or worse hold a long lasting grudge if she was anything like, like, he swallowed. No, Petunia was stuck up yes, but she wasn't like Lily.

Shaking his head he put the communicator back in his pocket and entered the house. Mikot beamed, smiling brightly as she had all her men in the house-minus her little bundle of joy, Sasuke sleeping, but of course he was included . He was just the little butterfly that kept them all busy-

"Where is Sasuke, mother?"

KYA! Yes, he no longer stuttered on calling them mother or father! Feeling as if she was on the moon, Mikoto answered back. "He fell asleep not too long ago, Sev." Fugaku didn't comment, though didn't need to-to proud to let his feelings be shown he settled for a grunt; didn't matter if he felt the same way as Mikoto did when Severus without hesitation didn't stutter on calling them mother and father. Itachi taking the opportunity flicked Severus on the forward.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Hn, you know another time, Sev."

Severus twitched then huffed. As the amusing antics of her sons subsided Mikot waltz back in the dining room and placed the food on the table; serving the plates before sitting herself by her husband.

Dinner was something Severus was looking forward to, wolfing down his food he coughed, hitting his chest; chunking o down his tea.

"My, word, little brother the food isn't going anywhere."

"More, please." Severus aid, not commenting, but acknowledged Itachi remark as it was the truth. Mikoto with a pleasant, hai, reached over took Severus plate and went to fill it up; returning his plate to the table. After dinner, Severus stood up, took the dishes before heading to the kitchen to clean them.

Mikoto and Fugaku went back to Sasuke who was now awake and Itachi helped out Severus. However; it wouldn't be fun doing dishes if one didn't end up covered in bubbles. Well, Itachi thought so as he was doing his best to conceal his smile.

" That was so uncalled for, Itachi!"

Severus scowled, covered in dishwashing soap bubbles.

"Hmm... it helped little bit," handed Severus a towel, wiped by eyes before flicked Severus forehead for good measure. " It doesn't hurt to be human , little Sev. You aren't there anymore, after all." Itachi straighten and left Severus alone in the now clean kitchen.

Severus blinked took out his wand and tapped it; silently muttering the cleaning spell before put it away. He looked at the time-8:00pm. He had an hour, but first he needed to contact petunia after he did missed their meeting. So, with that he went up to his room and open his communication mirror as he closed his door.

* * *

Spinner's End was by no means a million dollar neighborhood. It was a run-down neighborhood that resembles the usual slums however; it wasn't like this -not always. It more of became this way since many of its residents depended on the factory that closed down. Well, that didn't matter as one teen, no older than sixteen sat on the steps of one of the houses; adorned in a pair of jeans, shoes, and a nice blouse to match; sat on the steps waiting for what appeared to be hours!

Petunia tapped her foot impatiently. How dare that-tsk; boys. You couldn't trust them to keep a meeting time, urgh, she swatted a mosquito. It, was late as it was and, yet she didn't leave from the Snape home that was now empty.

 _He could at least let me know if he isn't going-_

Her thoughts were halted as the communicator in her handbag ringed. "Well," she began answering said device. "Look who finally called."

On the other end, Severus looked sheepish and it could be seen on the screen. "Sorry, had to do something with my adoptive family today. Wait, wait...he emphasized. "You still at the house?" Is, Petunia crazy? She really went there-no, actually remained without going home?! "Wait, um.. hang on...how long you been there?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Most day. I'm not leaving here until you show up."

Severus didn't comment just stared as if she grown a second head.

" I'm dead serious, Snape."

Drat. Severus knew, or rather could tell from her expression she was not kidding. He nodded, "Alright I'll be there in few minutes."

Petunia nodded back and they hun up. Well, at least they finally get this over with for now and, well she was here already; plus with Lily there by now thanks to their parents, she could stay here all night and they wouldn't call for her. After all, Lily and her freaky-magic was **_everything_ **they wanted in a daughter.

"You're either insane, or just foolish," Petunia blink and glanced up. before she stood up and dust herself off. She recognized Severus voice and no doubt his appearance - after all, who..

"Well, it better to be insane rather than foolish," she retorted back.

Severus refrain from looking like a fly that got caught within a net and walk pass Petunia on steps; dug in pocket and took out key unlock door. He couldn't refute that comment as it had some truth to it.

They stood by the door entrance as Petunia close it. A moment of silence fell-hung in the air before Petunia herself broke it. "I'm surprised you contacted me, if you haven't I would have gone back there."

Severus nodded, understanding. Well, seems like beating around the bush wasn't going to cut it. "So," he started. "Why you wanted to meet? " Gestured to the house.

The house was no better from the outside: Broken window, crack in wall, lights were blinking on and off, and-

"Well," Petunia started, crossing her arms a bit. "You have room for a companion?" IT almost hurt to say the word companions, but she supposed they were acquaintances, or was it semi-friends?

Severus eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. "What?" Yeah, that sounded lame, but what else was he supposed to say? Well, there ws.. " You can't serious?" However; Petunia didn't do jokes , infact her taking a joke was equal to his own way of taking on and that was miniscule at best. Severus swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What with that reaction? It isn't impractical, Snape. If, you noticed how I felt and had the balls to apologize...then you know that I'm uncomfortable living in that house," house was sneered so nastily ift was almost if she swallowed a sour grape.

Severus didn't comment. Yet, again she had a valid point. Yes, he knew as he indicated such through the letter he sent her that day. So, taking one final swallow and taking a breath he finally replied.

"Your choice."

That was true it was her choice, her decision. To be fair she didn't need to ask him. That just led the problem...Where would she stay? Better, how would she cope? The ninja as he learned within his weeks, read from books, plus practice-was similar to magic in many ways. The only down side is magic folk of wizard world refuse to accept non-magical, but ninja of Konoha and the five countries; he had yet to visit, accepted non-magical. So, perhaps coping wasn't the issue as he like to think. Come to think of it...

Severus blinked. "What you say?"

Petunia tsk; "I said well I choose to leave here."

Severus shook his head. " I get it, but prepare to leave and contact me when your ready to go."

Petunia didn't even blink a lash, "I was going to do that, anyway." She leanded from the wall, directly by the door. "I better return. Later, Snape."

Severus didn't comment, nodding in response. Before, he knew it she was gone, leaving him alone. Out of everything they could of talked about, no matter how brief the conversation was, he was not expecting that. With a sigh, Severus knew well it wouldn't take Petunia long to get everything she needed to leave- from identification to passport.

Another sign, escaped and Severus ran a hand through his hair before he left, port-keying away. Landing, Severus removed his jacket and hung it over the seat within his room. Following that, he plopped on his bed laying down facing the ceiling. Eyes staring; he wondered if it was okay to ask .. Well, no he was not, I mean not worried about Petunia, but a young teen girl wasn't ideal living alone. He scowled, no wasn't worry, just concerned for his new semi-possible friend.

Pff...well, unfortunately; worried and concern were technically the same thing.

"Hum. I daresay, little brother, sneaking out to visit a girl this late..."

Severus looked flabbergasted, nearly rolling out his bed, before he scowled furiously.

"Hey!"

Itachi only hummed in response. "Foolish, little brother."

Severus twitched. The cat was out the bag, obviously Itachi used a clone to tail him. "Well, don't foolish little brother me!" He huffed, crossing his arms; knowing full well he wouldn't win anything agasint Itachi.

Itachi's lips only quirk upward into a smile. "Now, that wasn't so hard..."

 **...XXX...**

Petunia enter her plain room, there was no hesitating. She already told Severus she decided to move to his location. It was better than remaining; this house at one time in her long -forgotten child memory was a place she could smile, cry, and get angry just like every other kid, but that all changed once Lily started to show signs of magic. But, not anymore..

And, it wasn't just at home and her parents, no it _was_ everywhere she went. She was compared to Lily. Shaking her head, Petunia open her drawl took out a pen and paper and began to write. Well, that before her door was slammed open with a bang.

"TUNEY! You back," Lily smiled , grinning from ear to ear. "I been home since this afternoon. You weren't home, shame. YOu missed out! We went to nice restaurant, saw the exhibit...you know one mom wanted to go! Well, they had the beautiful flower; pretty I got distress it wouldn't grow so used a little-" The M word, that's enough to send Petunia over the edge, but she had more control. Yes, more control and she was going to show it, it didn't do to lash out like a mad woman so...

Petunia looked up, sneering. "No, I don't. I'm busy with homework."

Lily stopped talking, mouth partly open before she closed it. "well, have fun doing homework." Lily turned around, turning to leave her grumpy, all work -no play sister in her room when her mother passed up the stairs.

"Ah, Petunia your back. Your in big trouble- why can't you be like your sister? Don't you know she already has a boyfriend.. At least if you going to stay out tell us if your hanging out with friends or have a boyfriend now."

"OH, please, mom," Lily chuckled. "Tuney wont ever have a boyfriend. But, James.." Petunia who was beginning to seething with rage at their carelessness noticed Lily cheeks were red; blushing no doubt. "Isn't my boyfriend.."

What load of shite! Where they seriously?!

Petunia stood up abruptly , closed her door with a smack, locking it. How, utterly annoying. What, right? She sat back down to finish up writing what she started however; she couldn't even focused. So, pissed she was..

My, goodness! It was bearable to hear from neighbors, or idiots that saw them in a store, butr to hear it from her own mother! And, Lily as usual wasn't helping, but fueling her own ego.

It more than pissed her off!

Wanting to calm her nerves, before she pack her things, she went to take a bath.

After, all nothing beats a long hour bath.

* * *

 **And, cut! Phew, next chapter be up- if not this month, be up in April. Well; hopefully it's ok and not hideous errors. I typed this up -the finishing part today. So, no proofreading on that. I hope Azreal narration/scene wasn't to confusing, I tried to put it simple. So, it seems he possibly an adoptee like Sev :D**

 **Should Petunia move away from her 'humble home' to Konoha with Severus?**

 **Until next time**

 **Kagurapink1014~**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:ADOPTION**


	11. Poll again

_ok no update. I' working on the chapter it harder to write than I expected since more happens and the title be longer. But, thank you all for being patient. This poll be deleted as soon as chapter posted this time lol._

 _Poll:_

 _If Severus adopted should he retain his magic?_

 _Have no magic and just ninja-arts?_

 _Or should his magic be (similar to anime that focus on magic but calls ninja-arts the oldest magic?)_

 _End poll . Update if not a couple of days be first week of May hopeduhop. But will do my best to update before month over_


	12. 7:Adoption

**Sorry, lol. Late, but I did say early May. I'll try to keep updates once a month. Also, exciting! Well, in my opinion anyways,- Harry Potter has a new mobile game; rpg. It's called : Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery . It is free, but as in app purchase. However; in most cases you don't need the in-app purchases anyway. I don't use it :D. It's a good game for any Harry Potter fan :D.**

 **Also, polls are open until I update, always :D.**

 **Anyways, onward!**

 _Chapter 7: Adoption!_

Petunia sighed. She couldn't just leave no matter how much she said it wouldn't take her long. However, that wasn't the problem. The problem was if she goes with Snape, Severus then where would she stay? She didn't want to impose on the family that was taking him in. Sighing, once more Petunia shook her head; finished bathing and dressed. She could stay at Cathy and her mother Mrs. Miller for few days like the weekend. Her mother and Lily- that freak really, really pissed her off earlier and she be damned if she stayed just to see their stuck-up expressions.

So, with that she packed her a duffle bag and left the house. It didn't take her long to arrive at destination, she knocked on door. Cathy blinked when she answered the door. "Petunia, what -"

"Sorry to intrude, Cathy. You and your mom I hope don't mind if I stay?"

Cathy shook her head, her brown locks swishing back in forth. "Nah, you know my mom adores you just as if you were my sister."

Petunia gave tiny little smile. Leave it to Cathy. "Where is your mom anyway?"

"Out."

Cathy a brown haired girl with curly locks and equally brown eyes resembled Mrs. Miller greatly. They were the only two Petunia trusted. Cathy her only friend at the girls school and Mrs. Miller, Cathy's mother, English instructor and was an excellent role -model not to mention a clean freak like Petunia herself.

"Never mind she just about to pull up."

Cathy let Prtunia in, leaving door open for her mother. Mrs. Miller pulled, turn off car and exit; lock vehicle and enter house smiling. "Petunia, dear, "Mrs. Miller, Shelia Miller her name; said. "So, nice of you to stop by. But, it is late.. Did something happen?"

Petunia shook her head, placed on placating smile. "Nothing, I just got permission from my parents to come. They went to get my sister from her boarding school."

Shelia's brown eyes studied Petunia before nodding, smiling warmly. "I see. No trouble then. You can share the room or take the guest room. It a girls night after all."

Cathy chuckle a little. "A girls slumber party never gets old."

"No way," Petunia said closing the door and walking with the two. "We teenagers and highschool, Cat. No slumber party, I can take guest room."

Cathy stuck out her tongue. " Party crasher," though grinned.

"Alright girls get to bed, it late."

Cathy went to her room and Petunia took guest room. She looked about the room and relaxed. It was peace and quiet. No, laughing, giggling, or anything that warrant Lily's presence.

With that fleeting semblance of peace, Petunia turn over and fell asleep.

* * *

Hogwarts, Azreal concluded was a big game. No, he meant by big playground for purebloods to push their beliefs onto muggle-born, half blood.. the list went on. He dressed in his Slytherin robes. It was time to face his onclusion of Hogwarts. Time to face what was his reality.

But.. Azreal took out mirror, "Severus Snape." It beep few times.

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

"Hello," Severus yawned on other end. "Oh, Az...

"Took you long enough, Sev." He scratched his cheek, "Just calling to keep the promise. looks like I woke you though. I have to go down for class anyways, go back to sleep Sev."

"Err, ok. Night."

Azreal hung up seeing a blank screen and shook head. Yea, he was going to contact Severus just as he said, but he felt better hearing his friend's voice so early in morning. It reassured him once again he was fine and safe away from Potter gang.

"Carrow,"Azreal turned a round. It was Regulus Black.

"Black."

" Snape... he really went missing." Regulus started, perhaps he was touching on delicate subject. He wasn't an idiot though he knew the two were friends.

"Yea.." Was Regulus Black after something? Information, perhaps? He did hang out with Rosier and rest of the group that believed in Voldemort propaganda.

"Must be hard on you, lose your friend."

Before Azreal could retort however; "Friend? He was a coward. A Slytherin that didn't belong," Avery sneered, walking over; butting in the conversation that wasn't his to intrude on. "He didn't believe what we believe in. The wizarding world has been blessed with him gone. The more ones like him _missing_ the better."

Azreal grit his teeth, clench his fist. Severus was ten times braver than the house of Slytherin. He was the only Slytherin the Potter gang targeted and the only Slytherin pressured because he openingly hung out with a Gryffindor before the humiliating incident.

"Rosier, I'll meet you guys. Go on ahead," Regulus said quietly.

"Tsk; nothing good will come of associating with Carrow about the coward Snape." Avery sneered though turn and left the common room.

Regulus turned back to Azreal. "Sorry, it will get better."

Well, perhaps Regulus wasn't so bad. Azreal nodded. "Thanks, I suppose."

Regulus gave his own nod and they left the common room.

And, Azreal would never understand how Regulus worked because after that small chat the upperclassmen didn't talk to him for rest of the morning.

Back at the Gryffindor table however; "Think he playing hookie?" Peter, asked stuttering slightly with his words, he twiddled his thumbs, licking his lips. Oh, exciting if the Snape boy was, but he would find the sneaky snake even if it meant using his animagus form.

"Nah," Sirius shook his head. "He isn't on grounds, but then again he a sneaky snake. He could have an animagus form we don't know about."

Peter laughed out right.

James shoulders shook. "We talking about Snape here, but it odd he hasn't returned. Perhaps he got his wand snapped."

"That's a serious accusation, James," Remus remarked, quietly speaking up.

James shrug. They could speculate, not like it was true. Or was it?

"Kill joy, Rems," Sirius demeaned. "We just having a little fun."

Peter crackle. "Yea."

James finger to his lips, whisper and upon seeing Lily he smiled. "Lily, you look as lovely as ever!"

Lily sat alongside Mary and smiled at James. "Thank you. What you four talking about today? Another prank?"

James looked at his friends before placating a grin as goofy as a Disney character. "Yea, we were going to prank and get some ideas from Peeves."

Talking about Severus Snape in front of Lily was almost Taboo; taboo so much so that she refuse to hear anything remotely related to him. So, James decided not to mention him. Plus, he didn't want a repeat of last week were she lost house points for snapping at Slughorn.

 _"Miss Evans, you failed to get the connotation of herbicide. Your essay was splendid, I daresay, but that is the main error you have- Perhaps, if Snape-_

 _Snape. Snape! Severus that all the whispering the teachers seem to care for!_

 _Lily snapped. "Well, he isn't here! He's busy being a wannabe death-eater!"_

 _Was flabbergasted the right word? Because shocking has never felt out of place. "My, word. Miss, Evans ten points from Gryffindor."_

Yea, he didn't want to repeat. Of, course it was only ten points she lost, but still in order to bring it back up they either needed to study well in classes, or win the upcoming Quidditch game.

Lily smiled though frown slightly as it was lopsided. "I see, Peeves is notorious for pranking. So, I'm sure he'll willingly help you guys."

It was clear she didn't necessary like Peeves the house ghost of Gryffndor.

The bell soon signaled it was time for classes to begin for the morning. Students gather their books and scurried off tot heir respective wizarding classes.

* * *

As the day relatively went normally at Hogwarts; Severus was preoccupied with a very delicate potion.

The HomeComing potion, or in other words the adoption potion.

Adoption is the process whereby one takes legal guardianship of another, usually a child. That person has rights and responsibilities, along with filiation from the biological parent. Occasionally one , the child, must be under 14 however; there are cases were that age is taking a huge step up. And, that is were Severus stood with the adoption-he was 15. He was nearing the completion of the potion "Homecoming". Yes, that was the name of the potion; fitting as it was perfect. Perfect for him as this place - no everything that was his new family was home and where he could return.

Back on track; Severus added the crushed garnet stone. Yes, after adding the dragon blood 1tps. boiled Irish moss he let the potion sit for few hours before adding in the petals of mint and rose flowers. Of course, the crushed garnet stone had to be place in last , so, placing the temperature on low; Severus let the potion simmer. Crushing garnet stone was no easy task. Taking from a few days to a few months and Severus had training with Fugaku on top of preparing potion so he after returning back to it; place it on static.

Now, however, he needed the final ingredient- blood of adoptive parents.

Severus phew. Almost completed. It wouldn't be- A knock sounded, Severus glance from stirring the potion it was turning an odd color. far from what he was used to seeing with a potion.

"Have a moment, son?"

Severus eyes widen before they return back to normal. "Sorry, im nearly done with potion.."

Fugaku waved him off. "No ruh to finish it, but if you nearly done you just need final ingredient?"

Severus nodded, beamong. "Yes, I just need the blood of you and mother.

Fugaku hummed. "Well, splendid. However, is there a possibility you can take it early?"

Severus tilt his head. Take it early, well it was possible, but he have to reread that part.

"Don't look so bewildered. It high time we introduce you into the clan. "

Severus looked over at the potion book.

 **It read: Take on the night of mercury; the day of snow moon. This means to take if your birth-date falls within the month of snow moon.**

 ** _However, in tiny print the following: If you wish to take in advance be warn that a known effect can occur; that effect is age increase, or decrease by a year; perhaps even a few months difference. DO NOT use a time turner after use of potion! For you can damage not only yourself, but the people you will or have encountered. Though, the effect may be similar to the time turner's many effects ; it is with caution that you proceed forward. And, do not use the potion more than once!_**

 _ **You have been warned**._

Severus turned back to face Fugaku. "Yes, I can take it early. When?"

Fugaku nodded. "The first of the Month. The papers will also be finished processed then."

Severus nodded. The month coming was May. That was ok. It was just a few months after his birthday that passed in January.

The conversation was over and the few weeks that followed, Severus talked to Petunia and Azreal brief before he focused on training up his muscles, stamina. Hence, why early mornings he had to practice opening his gate ways of Chakra before anything else was done. Using his wand however, he had to wait he was still underage according to wizard law and he did not want to be found. He wasn't doing accidental magic , no , not with his spell books in front of him.

Severus glance at the spell: Episkey. Episkey was a healing spell that heals minor injures and split lips. This spell wand movements were not difficult in the slightest, far from it. So, it was reasonable that he, Severus begin to test out his magic wand-less using simple non-to difficult spells such as this one.

The minor cut he had inflicted began to heal. He smiled pleased with himself. He wondered though briefly if he 'll keep his magic if adopted, but a that thought as much as it snuck in his mind quickly vanished like a drop of a hat. Shaking his head, Severus rushed back inside, entered his room and eagerly added another red X to the calendar. He was counting down the days.

Cathy's mother glance at Petunia she didn't question why the young girl stayed more days than she should have, but she was starting to get worried. " Petunia?"

"Mrs. Miller." Petunia closed communication mirror and stuff it in her purse. "could I trouble you with something?"

"Certainly." Perhaps, Petunia was finally going to open up. She knew the girls parents must be worried, or so she liked to believed. Cathy was going over in her place; granted she didn't have too, nor wasn't her place, but a teens perspective was sometimes just as uncanny as a Childs-brilliant.

Petunia open and closed her mouth before taking in a deep breath. "I," she lick her lips. Drat, why was this so hard to explain. She was a top student! Heck, wasn't so hard to say... "Passport.."

Shelia coaxed. "Take in another breath. Relax, Petunia. I'm not going anywhere."

Petunia breathed slowly and began to relax. It suddenly didn't feel nerve-wrecking..

 **XXHP..**

Azreal flipped a page in his transfiguration book. Transfiguring mice was harder than transfigure snails. Or, transfiguring a cat to a cauldron and back. And, Azreal had to write an essay on why that was such.

Well, there was a bright side Rosier and his coonies weren't bothering him - rather wasn't mocking his friend Severus. speaking of , Severus Azreal took out his communication mirror.

It beeped a few times before Severus face appeared.

"Hey, in the library I see."

Azreal nodded. "Yea, Transfiguration homework. You?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm too excited to sleep. Tomorrow the big day."

Azreal smiled meniscal. "Adopted, huh.. good for you. You better call, Sev. I want to know how it went."

Severus grinned. "I'm too nervous, might go terrible.."

Azreal quietly snorted. "As, if. Just calm down pretend you in potion class."

Severus bit is lip; "That's an idea. Thanks. "

Azreal looked away from the mirror, whisper. "Call you back, Madame Pince coming."

Severus nodded, looked amuse briefly before click.

Azreal put up the mirror and turn back to his homework.

 **XXHP...**

Severus didn't sleep. How could he? Today was the first of the new month. Not, even talking to Azreal short that is was helped. He quickly freshened up, dressed and dash down to the cabinet he kept potion stored and took it out. It stayed stored overnight and finally he could add the blood. Reprimanding himself for nearly acting like a Gryffindor Severus carefully headed downstairs with the potion.

He arrived in the kitchen were Itachi, little Sasuke and his parents were. He suddenly felt nervous. No, no. Now, was not the time.. he just had to give them the potion to add their blood. Nothing else.

Pushing himself to move forward, Severus coughed.

Mikoto turned her head from the stove, smiled. "Morning, breakfast after right?"

Fugaku stood. "Come over here, I'll let you know your mother was restless just as you look."

"Err, yes.." he answered Mikoto. Blinked at Fugaku words and slowly relaxed. That made him feel more confident.

Mikoto wiped her hands, lower fire and walked over by Fugaku holding a small knife. Severus took that as cue to hand them the potion. "Just one drop of each your blood."

He uncork vial. They did so. Mikoto went back tot eh stove; washing her hands and knife they used. Cut off the stove and like Fugaku watched Severus closely. However, though Itachi was quietly holding Sasuke he too watched with a close eye.

The potion changed several shades of color before it settled. It's bcolor was a red-pink rose color.

Severus held it up and took a breath before downing it down his throat. It burned a bit, however, that was nothing compared to the jolt he suddenly felt.

He grabbed hold of the chair and closed his eyes. The adoption potion it didn't change your biological DNA it rearranged it to fit with the new parents DNA. In short-

Severus opened his eyes, removed himself from the support of the chair and stood up straighter. He flex his hand out. He felt free. Like a chain was broken.

He took a match from the box of matches, stared at it as he held it in his hand. 'Match to needle spell'. He watched as it changed from a match to a needle before within minutes retransfigure it back. Good he stil had magic, or rather still could use magic. But, he felt as if he could do more. He turned to Fugaku.

Silent only for a moment before he spoke. "I like to try the jutsu again."

Fugaku looked impress. Now, he was turning into a fine Uchiha however, the jutus -the admittance jutsu would determine so much. He nodded without saying a word; stood up and led Severus tot he grounds.

mikoto taking Sasuke mouthed for iachi to go and watch.

Yes, it'll do for two eyes were better than one and plus he was his dad's successor in being head of Uchiha clan. So, with that he went.

Severus close eyes again. He felt free-light like a feather. Taking in breath, letting it out, he performded the fireball and; **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**

A fireball launched within the air, zoomed forward and landed dead -center into a tree.

He could do Ninjutsu too.

Severus turned to face Fugaku and a proud looking Itachi.

"Good work, little brother."

"Hn, just as good as Itachi's. Rest, the clan will gather tonight."

He turned to leave, leaving his first son, Itachi and Severus alone.

Itachi walked over, ruffled Severus hair and flick his forehead.

"Hey!"

Although, before Severus could finish Itachi was gone and walking away. "Hurry up, little brother. Breakfast will start without you."

Severus huffed though followed after.

After tonight, his days would be full of exciting, yet dangerous adventures that came with being the brother- rather adopted or not of Uchiha, Sasuke and Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

 **CUT! Ok, appearance shortly it be in next chapter, and a lot more will happen. But, seems Severus has his magic and can use Jutsu. Poll is closed now, thanks all for the feedback. Note me of errors, thanks.**

 **Until next time~**


	13. Poll 713

**Hello, sorry. The chapter taking longer than expected. It is a broken up chapter because of the two notorious October events of both worlds. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **I wasn't going to put Severus with anyone, but the question is should he be with someone?**

 **No not petunia they are friends.**

 **If pairing for him:t**

 **1\. Oc of Harry Potter world**

 **muggle or witch ?**

 **2\. Shinobi oc of naruto world**

 **3\. No one**

 **The rest of pairings for the crossover I'm not sure either. Also, let me know if you like the idea of possible one-shot. Ahem, Sasuke x Bellatrix**

 **that's all for this poll, and thank you guys/ gals for being patient.**


	14. chapter eight

**Well, shinobi or one from Naruto world it is. Apologises for late update. Speaking of, I have brief short chapter so, this chapter going to be short. **This why this little piece came to mind and is titled:****

 **Dumbledore Shenanigans part 1**

 **A/N: un-beta. Many errors no doubt, please point them out in a PM or review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus so-many-names Dumbledore liked tot be in control. Liked to know everyone business that could benefit if they played right into his trap. So, it was a great shame he lost his gryffindor punching bag, Severus Snape. He was aware Eileen Prince eloped with a puny muggle by name Tobias Snape. Oh, he was optimistic when it came to seeing the truth; why just look at _Tom_ _Riddle. The young man he gave so much attention too ended up such a remarkable man._

Yes, yes such a remarkable man he was -no terrifying- hell bent on spreading pure blood propaganda that he was starting something huge. Oh, it didn't matter if the great Dumbledore saw all this before his very eyes; he simply turned a blind eye to it. However; being the chess master to his many pawns turning a blind eye on the Snapes was a no, no.

Forgoing his precious lemon drops, the elderly wizard strolled out his office passed the prying portraits of his predecessors and towards the gargoyle entrance; whistling an out of tune, tune he waltz down halls leisurely; feet paddling down the corridors soundlessly. He had one destination in mind.

One destination that could change the fabric of time. And, the reason was such- Home Coming potion. Yes, he was aware of such a potion; it was a permanent adoption potion. He couldn't have Severus than he needed a substitute- someone he could use.

Someone who loved Lily Evans to the point he could be a splendid pawn.

Apparating out of Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore stood before the dreaded home of the Snape's. Now, if he remember correctly Eileen gave birth to Severus 1960, January 9th. And, so with that in mind he clutch an hour glass within his hand, having taken out of his robes somewhere.

Knowing where to go, which time and with the made potion in hand Dumbledore flicked the hour glass clock on the time turner and like a vortex sucking in debris, he vanished.

"Eileen, my dear girl," the grandfatherly voice of headmaster was unmistakable. It was the day of her wedding near the mill of SPinner End. It was nothing fancy, nothing as grand as the pureblood. Tobias was off the side drinking with co-workers.

"Headmaster.."

"Ah, ah my dear girl congratulations. You have found someone to treat you well," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. Of course, he knew Tobias wouldn't treat her well, but he needed to get tot he point. He was running on borrowed time. So, with that once taking her blood and Tobias Snape he took out his wand muttered..

 _"Obliterate."_

With that he put back his wand, moved hour glass and vanished once it spun. He had what he wanted and he had last destination- the orphanage. And, where he found Tom he will find a decent boy to meet his criteria.

Albus Dumbledore was more than a headmaster of Hogwarts, once the transfiguration instriuctor of said school, and was more than the powerful wizard who defeated Grindelwald; he was a leader who created Voldemort indirectly and a leader who do anything to secure his pawns in his shenanigans

 **XXX..**

Severus couldn't believe it. Meeting the rest of the clan, or his appearance. His hair and eyes were as jet black as pitched black forest; his nose was still aquiline, but less crooked - no broken appendage. His still look lanky- spidery almost, but healthier with a fair complexion that matched his new mother's. He blinked shaking his head he has to get used to the new change. However, he glanced once more before pulling over a high collar clans shirt over his head, Capri shorts, sandals and tying his hair back.

Leaving the room that was all his, Severus trotted downstairs and towards the crib that had his little brother Sasuke.

"Ara, Severus.." Severus glance towards Mikoto, his mother- no she wasn't Eileen, but she was still mother and, who said he couldn't have two of them? One he always miss and one he could now- Mikoto held out a bento wrapped in blue with a Uchiha crest on the side of the bentou.

"Yes, Oka-san?"

"You be late for the academy, dear."

Severus eyes widen a bit, he forgotten after last night meeting of the clan he was to go to the academy like every genin before him.

"I'll head out now, O-kasan."

"Itterashai," Mikot said, smiling as she handed Severus the benou.

Severus blink, slow tiny smile graced his features as he took the bento headed out the door. He had to make his clan proud. It didn't matter what; the Uchiha clan was prideful and proud. Thus, he vowed as he walked the streets , crossing the threshold to the infamous ninja academy-he'll live for himself and clan. Not for wizard world and not for the girl who once meant a lot to him. Lily Evans. IT would make her happy that he wasn't a wannabe death eater no longer, however, here and now; he didn't leave the wizard world to make her happy. No, he left for himself. Thus, why he'll live formhimself and the clan that took him in.

"That my nindo. My nindo way."

With that declaration Severus entered the building of Konoha's ninja academy.

 **Xxx**...

Little-wingington orphanage; an orphanage with bad reputation. Of course, this because of dear ol' Tom Riddle. Like previously, Dumbledore waltz in the orphanage however; with a different intent in mind: to find a suitable orphan. A suitable orphan that met the criteria of following: age of fourteen in half, and most importantly wizard descendent. However, highly unlikely he find a magical boy that age, but one could be overly optimistic right? So, with a merry off tune whistle Albus Dumbledore entered the orphanage.

Mrs. Founder was the orphanage head and the former Mrs. Cole relative, of what relation Dumbledore did not care; however, he was exuberant when she led him to a prospected young teen. Waling inside the once dim grey halls that was at one point filled with hopefulness; curtsey of dear Tom being here as a boy the place was now little bit liver. Of, course it no doubt done by the renovation project put into the well known " haunted" old orphanage Mrs. Cole used to manage back in those days.

"He bright boy," Mrs. Founder began, leading through the blue painted halls and opened the door to the room of said boy. "Liam?"

The walls were light shade of blue, the bed simple was also blue shade. The room looked simple enough, Dumbledore didn't comment instead waited patiently as the old grandfather figure that he portrayed himself to be, placed on a grandfatherly smile as small bathroom door opened. The orphanage certainly changed- no matter the orphanage was not his interest. The boy with pale complexion, dark brown hair and dark grey eyes adorn in the new orphanage attire; from the standard grey prison / elfish rags of Tom's time in its place was hand me down modern ( Dumbledore assume as he rarely keeps up with any fashion) fashion.

Wonderful! The magic was faint, so, very faint. The boy would end up without it- almost as a squib. No, he no doubt was one. Squibs were either killed , or sent to orphanages like this one to be cared for as their magic was there, but so faint; non-existent. Purebloods didn't understand how squibs emerged in the family line-

"Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore?" Albus blinked, glsnced towards Mrs. Founder and not the boy for the moment. "Will you be fine withbeing along with Liam?"

Albus Dumbledore assured Mrs. Founder they be fine and so she left them. Dumbledore smiled. Of course, when he did this the time there was no motivation other than wanting Tom Riddle to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, but now with certain circumstances not meeting up to his plans..

"Sir," Dumbledore blink out reverie. "Who are you?

"Ah, pardon me , my dear boy. I am Albus Dumbledore. I came here to help you my boy. You see, you are very gifted. Very, different. " Dumbledore spoke carefully , not lecturing, or grandfatherly welcome, but in tone of great importance as if Liam listening to every word would bring out the desired effect he wanted. " You see, my boy. Ones;gifted such as yourself are not fully understood by those that do not have the gift."

Dumbledore stroked his beard; thoughtful expression before he smiled wiped out his wand; continuing. "You see, magic.." he trailed of purposely, waving his wand and instead of making his clothes in harmless flames; he waved it once and feathers floated around the room.

Dumbledore smiled looking at the boy who had awed expression on his face.

"I'll be able to do that trick?"

"No, no. Not a trick, magic. " Dumbledore said gently, putting up his wand after vanishing the feathers. He pulled out the "Homecoming potion". "Yes; yes. You will be able to do all that once you drink this. "

Liam, the boys' name, Dumbledore would have to modify his memories , but no not yet. Back on track; Dumbledore watched Liam various expressions play out as he held out the potion for the boy to take.

"You said I was already _gifted_ Mr. Dumbledore. What will drinking this do?" Ah, so skepticism was president. No matter. For Dumbledore already had an answer to the boys' question.

A lie in truth; truth in a lie. For, information was like a spider web wooed with great care by the spider and he the great wizard of all time was said spider wooing a perfectly, long silken unbreakable web. " It a potion. Potions is a subject you will learn to create. It is a subtle art of magic not many can appreciate. Alas, you asked a question and the only answer that is quick enough to satisfy your curiosity is this: IT a potion to stabilize your core."

Blank face greeted him. Ah, lie first then partial truth tingled up in another lie.

"Your core is where your magic is accessed from the stomach and flows to the legs, arms, fingers. Like a river with many pathways. However; you haven't used your pathways which can be damaging. therefore, the potion is needed to restore the damage not just stabilize your core."

Liam bit his lip, took potion from Dumbedore's hand. If, he downed this he be able to do magic without farther damage. Plus, he can leave this place. Not, that it was bad place, it just ..

He licked his lip this time. "What, will happen once I'm cured to do magic without worry?"

Dumbledore placated a boyish grin. Now, this question was far to easy to answer! " You young man, will got magic school Hogwarts. Where you will learn with others and not worry about being different. "

All this seemed like a dream, but it all was so fascinating to pass up! He had nothing to lose. Nothing to gain, but knowledge. And, he knew the only two things of value: Power and knowledge. With those two things with magic in the mix Liam figured he be better off than the orphanage had to offer. So, without hesitation he opened the cork and swallowed down the potion. Leaving the vial completely empty.

Success. The boy facial expression went from disgust of drinking down such a yucky tasting potion to pure shock in pain. ""What-?" He black out. Smiling in triumph, Dumbledore caught the boy before he could hit the ground, carried him in his arms and walked out of the room. Wand in hand again he obliterated Mrs. Founder along with false memory; strolling out the orphanage he apparated with the unconscious boy into Hogwarts infirmary.

Thank Merlin, Poppy was out. Casting his wand on the boy he tap his temple. Mind magic, specifically memory modification was a favorite of wizard and witches alike when it came to wanting things to be just a little bit of without being suspicious to an unsuspecting person. Placing a sleeping spell on the boy to keep him asleep a little longer, Dumbledore closed the curtain and left the hospital wing. He need all in the great hall immediately.

"Ah, Poppy," Poppy the medi-witch just opened the door as he stood by the entrance blocking her way. "Your duties will have to wait. I need all staff and students in Great Hall. Now."

As he strolled away, that was not a request, but an order. Poppy sighed and followed after the headmaster. Murmurs in hall hall however, DumbledirD raised his hand and murmurs siezed. Staff and students unaware of what just occurred for the headmaster knew spells that long were forgotten or no longer being used by the generations that came after him.

Finishing with a flourish of some nonsense; " Frog , frog on long...the happiest frog of them all," with a clap of his hands he dismissed students in staff back to whatever they were doing.

Entering the hospital wing he waltz over to the bedding were a closed curtain covered sleeping Liam. Poppy right behind him, he heard her sigh with a shake of her head, m utter, "That boy. Mr. Snape in here again."

OH! Yes, the spells certainly worked in the Great Hall.

"Poppy, is Mr. Snape alright?"

The medi-witch blinked. "Yes, headmaster. He had an accident today." She removed the curtain simultaneously as Dumbledore waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Liam eyes opened. He sat up, blinked owlishly. "Good, Mr. Snape you're awake. You had a nasty accident in potions class. Do you remember what happened?"

Liam tired to remember, or recall what the witch was saying. However, his mind only came up with following: she was medi-witch of Hogwarts, he was in here for accident gone wrong. Wait just who-frowning, he shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't, Madame, Promfey. Can I go back to my dorm now?"

it wasn't the witch who spoke, but the headmaster. "We just worried about you, Mr. Snape. Certainly, you may," as the medi-witch was about to protest. "If you come with me."

Liam grudgingly got out the hospital bed, adorned in hand-me down clothes: old faded jeans and t-shirt. He nodded his head and followed after the headmaster.

Albus-too- many names Dumbledore successful plan worked. He has a punching bag for his Gryffindor Maraduers, someone who do anything for Lily Evans and most importantly: he has a pawn.

He had all fooled all, but one.

All, but one Slytherin friend of Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Cut! Again, apologizes late update. Next chapter, if not in a month be up after holidays. Happy Holidays ya'll! Until next time!**


End file.
